Of Course
by Little-Mario
Summary: After his sister compels him to leave Mystic Falls, Jeremy goes to Forks to stay with his cousin, Bella, a while. Since coming out of the fog that Edward left her in, Bella will learn that the supernatural world is much larger (and dangerous) than she once thought it was. And she's not the only one that has been keeping secrets in their family. Bella/Kol for pairings so far.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all! I haven't written a fanfic in quite a few years, so I hope that this works out this time. I got this story idea after waking up from a nap on a plane over somewhere in Colorado. I hope you all enjoy this, and please review with any constructive criticism or just what you thought about this piece :)**

 **I, sadly, don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

The dreams felt too real. She awoke every night to a scream- her scream- as she seemed to be remembering instances with Edward; her ex-boyfriend who happened to be a vampire with super strength and had a penchant for her blood. The dreams started small: little spats they had before he dazzled her to agree with him. Her mind may have been silent, but her senses were not. He was right: everything about him, his scent, his looks, his voice, attracted prey. Soon the dreams got scarier, her nicking herself on hikes in the woods with him, his eyes darkening to coals as he growled and licked the blood clean. She had always wondered why they went on so many hikes when she was so goddamn clumsy. He protested at everything else how fragile she was.

One of the most recent dreams, though she realized it was actually memories resurfacing, was awful: Edward dazzling her and coming at her with a needle to take some blood from her. She had tried to resist the dazzling and he had to hold her down to do so. She already bruised easily, being fair skinned, but superhuman strength bruises were something else entirely.

It had been three weeks since he and his family left her and she was slowly coming out of the fog he had her in to notice that she still had some bruises from him. They were light, but for them to be light now meant they had to be awful before. It showed her that resisting his dazzling was real.

She worried her lip for a couple minutes trying to bring her heart rate down before swinging out of bed. She wondered what would happen to her now. She had thought she loved him. Loved him with the entirety of her being, but it seemed that he had just been dazzling her into that. He was just using her for her blood.

She thought back to when she began resisting the dazzling, pacing back and forth her tiny bedroom, and came up with an answer: Phoenix. She had been away from him for a couple days and then got bitten by James. Edward stopped her change, for her blood to still be his most likely, but she came out of it with a scar and a stronger resistance to dazzling. Looking back it took more focus from him and a longer time to get her to do as he wished. Bella pondered if there was still venom in her- in her scar.

This brought on a new worry in her. What if she was slowly changing? What would happen to her if she was? She touched the cold scar on her wrist and the area around it. Only the scar seemed cold, the skin around it just slightly cooler. From proximity, maybe? Or, perhaps— Bella's phone from her bedside chirped.

Reaching over to grab it she saw a message from her dad about her cousin Jeremy coming to stay with them. She hadn't seen Jer since his parent's funeral a year ago. It had been before she decided to move in with Charlie. It was actually part of the reason she decided to do so. She didn't want something to happen to Charlie on duty and have not really spent time or known him.

"And look at me now," she muttered under her breath. "I've barely spent time with him."

She texted Charlie back, asking when Jeremy would be coming to visit, then set her phone back down. Stepping towards her mirror she took a look at herself. Deathly pale skin, dull brown eyes, and hollow cheeks from how thin she was; made worse since she hasn't been taking care of herself these past few weeks. She looked dead. She didn't look like herself. She didn't know who she even was anymore.

Before she became so wrapped up and dazzled by the Cullen's she had been independent, taking care of her mother and their home, but still enjoying life. She never asked for or needed the approval of others. That had changed so quickly and she didn't like what she was seeing. Bella wanted to be herself again.

"I need to eat something..." Bella mumbled and turned to go down stairs. She couldn't eat anything heavy, or too much of anything, seeing as how she hadn't eaten a full meal in almost a month. After catching herself from falling on the second to last stair, she made her way to the kitchen cabinets.

Pulling out a couple slices of bread and a packet of some herbal tea she set to making some toast. Filling up the electric kettle with water she noticed how quiet it was in the house. It was strange. The only time she had been in a quiet house was when she was up reading when she shouldn't be, and when her mom was at a boyfriend's house for the night. Any other time there was always music or something filling up the house with noise.

The kettle clicked and the toaster popped up, pulling Bella out of her thoughts for a moment. Bella put some peanut butter on the toast before pouring the hot water into a green mug. She heard the front door open and the sound of boots coming to the kitchen. Charlie stepped into view and seemed shocked to see her in up and about to eat.

"Bells! You're up . . . and eating. Great!" Charlie's eyes were wide with shock and relief. Bella felt a crushing wave of guilt. She made him worry so much.

"Yeah, dad, I am." She quietly responded, "Sorry for worrying you like that."

"Hell, Bella, I was gonna call Renee and Phil soon." He cleared his throat after a tense moment of silence. "I'm just glad you're up and at 'em, Kid."

"So am I, dad. Uh, so, when is Jer coming?" Bella picked up her toast for a bite.

Charlie chuckled, "I'm going to the airport in Port Angeles to get him in just a moment. Got a text from the kid last night before I went to sleep and then one at work early this morning telling me he was stopped in Chicago for a bit."

Bella nodded and looked at her dad in his uniform, gun still at his hip. He was only 36 and it seemed like he was getting more gray hairs and worry lines. "I'm going to pick up some groceries for the house then. Don't want Jer to live off Diner food and pizza."

She felt bad that she hadn't been cooking for Charlie and that he reverted back to eating take away and at the Diner. It wasn't healthy. Charlie laughed though, sheepishly and gave her some money for the groceries. He told her to keep her phone on her since there was a couple missing and he didn't want anything to happen to her. She nodded as he grabbed a slice of leftover pizza from the fridge before leaving to pick up Jeremy.

Finishing up her toast and tea, Bella quickly went up to her room to change. After throwing on a tee-shirt and jeans she went back down to grab her coat and the keys to The Beast. She locked up the house, climbed into her car, and looked to the stereo that Emmett had installed. Edward had missed taking this away from her with everything else. Turning on the stereo for the first time, as she hadn't listened to music since they left, a voice came blaring out at her.

"Happy Birthday, Bella Bear! I made this mixtape for you. It's called Bad Bears, 'cuz, you know, we're the beary best of the family!" Bella laughed at Emmett's terrible pun. The voice on the CD quieted, "Rosie put a couple songs on here too, don't let her fool you, she totally likes you. The stereo was her idea. I wanted to get you a giant teddy bear—"

"Emmett get onto the music already, the human doesn't need all this blathering." Rosalie's cool voice was a bit distant in the recording. Bella smiled all the same when Emmett laughed, said he loved her, and the music began playing "Hells Bells" by AC/DC. When he had tried to teach her how to play video games they always had classic rock playing. Emmett said that it really set the mood of the game.

Pulling out of her driveway with misty eyes she wondered if the rest of the family knew what Edward had done. She knew Jasper wouldn't, they weren't allowed near each other after the Phoenix incident, so he wouldn't really know any difference in her behavior or anything. Emmett and Rosalie had been traveling for a little bit so she hadn't seen them in a couple months before her birthday. Carlisle was always busy at the hospital, and Esme visited sick children and ran an interior design business that kept her busy. That left Alice, her "best friend." Alice could see the future, so she probably saw Edward's decisions to dazzle her. Some friend . . .

Bella stopped at a light briefly before turning into the parking lot of the grocery store. She knew that they would need everything other than eggs, bacon, and sandwich fixings; the only things that Charlie seemed to really know how to make. The man really needed cooking classes like Renee once tried to do.

Bella went through the store quickly, the pitying glances from folks doing their own shopping spurring her onwards. She hated those looks. It's not her fault her ex was a legitimate drug. She grabbed some ice cream and other goodies for her and Jer. She figured they could both use it, since no one comes to Forks unless they really have to, or are just stopping for gas and camping supplies. Jer must have been in deep shit to come here, last she heard from Elena was that he was doing and dealing drugs. She just hoped that he had quit that since he'd be living with a cop.

A couple hours later, after she had put away the food in the house and began to make her grandmother's spicy chicken soup, the slow sprinkles of rain turned into a downpour. Looking out the window in the kitchen she wondered how long it would be until Charlie and Jeremy came home from the airport. The answer turned out to be not very long, as about ten minutes later she heard a car pull into the drive way.

After putting the soup on simmer she went to the front door and opened it. Bella leaned on the threshold, watching as her little cousin grabbed his suitcase out of the trunk of Charlie's cruiser. Her little cousin didn't seem so little anymore, she observed. He had put on some muscle, and seemed more mature than the last time they had seen each other.

"Bella! There's my favorite cousin!" He picked up the pace to get out of the rain. Bella moved slightly into the house to allow for him to set his things inside.

"Jer, I'm your only cousin." Jeremy laughed it off and gave Bella a hug.

"Of course," smiling, Jeremy looked towards the kitchen. His brows rose as he saw the pot and smelled what was coming out from it. "Grandma's soup, you seriously are making Grandma's soup?"

"It's a rainy October day and you just came to Forks from Mystic Falls, of _course_ I'm making the soup. It'll be ready by dinner."

"Sweet."

Charlie came in and looked at the two teens, a smile on Bella's face— the first one in weeks. She noticed that he nodded to himself before speaking, "I've got to get back to work, but I'll be back in time for dinner, Bells. Remember, lock up and don't invite strangers."

Jeremy, who had never really heard Charlie's warning before, narrowed his eyes slightly in interest as to what Charlie might know about vampires. The 'don't invite strangers' had him curious. Bella, however, had heard the shtick a million times from him, so she responded with her usual, "Sure, sure, dad. Be safe."

Charlie gave Bella a kiss on the forehead and Jeremy a pat on the back.

"Always am, kiddo."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own the characters, as usual.**

* * *

Previously on Of Course:

 _Jeremy, who had never really heard Charlie's warning before, narrowed his eyes slightly in interest as to what Charlie might know about vampires. The 'don't invite strangers' had him curious. Bella, however, had heard the shtick a million times from him, so she responded with her usual, "Sure, sure, dad. Be safe."_

 _Charlie gave Bella a kiss on the forehead and Jeremy a pat on the back._

" _Always am, kiddo."_

* * *

After the door shut from Charlie's departure, Jeremy moved to the couch and looked around. Bella caught him looking at the corner near the back door. Lying down, Jeremy put one arm underneath his head.

"So, how's the school here?"

"Well, you'll be the shiny new toy like I was, be prepared. Basically nothing happens here. At least in Mystic Falls you always have some event going on."

Jeremy laughed at Bella, "I think that Forks will be alright. Awesome forests for hiking and running, there's the beach on the Res."

Bella shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the woods. After almost catching pneumonia from wandering the forest after Edward left her, she had stayed clear of them. Now there was a couple missing. That place was the last place you would find her. If she went back into the woods, with her luck, she'd trip on a pebble and croak.

Jeremy noticed Bella shift and sat up, "what's up?"

Bella moved into the kitchen to grab some chips for Jeremy. He got up from the couch and followed her in. She knew her behavior to him was weird, of course, they hadn't seen each other in a year and things change. She knew that, heck she knew that better than most. After being chased and manipulated into meeting a psycho vampire intent on torturing her, almost being changed, and having a vampire boyfriend that wanted only her blood it was a given. Once you learn vampires are real, life kind of takes a wild turn for the worst.

"Charlie told me that there's a couple missing." Bella informed Jeremey, checking on the soup quickly.

"But that's not it, is it?"

Bella sighed and crossed her arms in front of her defensively, "My ex dumped me in the woods and I got sick after getting lost in there for hours. Not a great place, really."

Jeremy looked at her a moment before nodding and changing the topic. He was good like that, like Charlie, he didn't really pry. He only did when needed. The two cousins caught up with each other, Bella learning about his Aunt Jenna's death that happened when she had been recovering from Phoenix. She learned that Elena was actually his cousin and adopted sister. The year had been a crazy one for Jer; two girlfriends, his parents, and his Aunt Jenna, and Uncle John—Elena's real father— dead. It was weird that he didn't seem to put too much thought to back in Mystic Falls, he was talking about how he was going to take an art class at Forks High and try and make the most of the quiet little town. He really needed the quiet of Forks for a while, though. And it was quiet here because she knew the vampires were gone. There was nothing interesting and mysterious about Forks anymore.

After their catching up Jeremy went up to the little guest bedroom that would be his for the duration of the stay in Forks, Bella checked on the soup that was coming along nicely. She added the ingredients needed, stirred a bit as she increased the heat a bit, and then went up to her room to grab a notebook. She wasn't one of those people that wrote in a journal every day but, every now and then, when Bella felt she needed it, she would write it down. Bella wrote for a while, about her dreams and Jeremy. When she heard the stairs creak she looked up to see Jeremy coming down the stairs with a backpack.

"What's up?" Bella inquired to Jer as she closed her notebook.

"Nothing, just going to check the woods around the house," as he started to move towards the back door Bella got up from the table.

"It's still pouring, Jer, just wait until it stops raining."

"So, never, right?" Bella cracked a smile at his joke.

"At least take a jacket or something. I don't want my little cousin to get sick." Jeremy mumbled something about only a two year age difference before grabbing a jacket and going outside. "Dinner should be ready in an hour!"

Bella woke up with a scream stuck in her throat. It wasn't about Edward, but James this time. He was taunting her, his image in the mirrors of the ballet studio seeming to be everywhere she went. She couldn't escape the red-eyed vampire. Her death by his burning bite was imminent. Bella could feel the pull of her blood as it rushed to his mouth, the pain from the glass in her broken leg; the burning sensation of all the pain.

She calmed herself, putting her hand over the raised scar, and looked at the clock by her bedside. It was only three in the morning. She had three more hours available to her for sleep. Bella knew she should sleep now if she didn't want to fall asleep in class, but the fear of burning venom and the terror that came upon her during sleep made her want to resist.

Getting up from her bed she moved to the window to open it. She needed some fresh air. The window opened relatively silently, and a cool breeze hit her in the face. The scent of rain, forest, and the fall dancing on her senses. She thought she saw something move just inside of the forest, but quickly put it off to a bird of prey or something. What she saw wasn't pale and impossibly fast. Bella stayed by the window for close to ten minutes before she went back to bed. She needed to be prepared for her first day back at Forks High fog-free.

There were no more memories or nightmares; Bella slept dreamlessly for once. She was quite happy for that, and went to take her morning shower with a small smile on her face. The thoughts that flited through her mind as she showered were about possibly quitting Newton's to work at the Diner now that she was eighteen and could legally serve alcohol. She needed more money for college— and a new computer, the one in her room was too old and took far too long to do anything useful quickly.

A knock on the door jolted Bella out of her thoughts, "What?"

"Hurry up in there; I have to get ready too!" Bella had forgotten all about Jeremy in the morning sleep haze. Bella sighed, thinking about how the house really did need more than one bathroom.

"I'll be out in a minute, just need to rinse the conditioner out."

Finishing up quickly, Bella got out and dashed to her room. The cold air was sending chills to her warm, damp skin. She dried off and got jeans, a black tee, and a hoodie on as fast as she could. She hated the cold before, but now, after dating a popsicle, she really hated the cold. Shaking her head as she grabbed her bag full of notebooks and pens she quickly opened her door and went down stairs to grabbed two S'mores Pop-Tarts. A hand from behind her yoinked one of the packets from her grip, she jabbed her arm back, and heard a low groan as her elbow connected with her cousin's gut.

"You easily could've asked for one nicely,"

Jeremy grumbled and Bella grabbed another packet to put into her bag for later. The two cousins ran out to The Beast and it roared to life. The short ride to the high school was spent singing along to the music that was playing, and Bella pulled into her normal spot. When Jeremy got out of the car all eyes turned to him. Bella got out of the driver's side and sighed, grabbing her cousin and bringing him to the main office to see Mrs. Cope. Jeremy got the papers he needed and Bella quickly showed him to where his homeroom—and first class— would be before she went to her own homeroom down the hall.

No one talked to her; they seemed to behave like she didn't exist. The only one that seemed to put any effort in was Angela. The shy girl bit back the surprise when Bella looked alive and had responded back to her.

"Oh thank God you're back." She quickly back tracked and Bella let out a little laugh as morning announcements went on. The two girls went to their first class, English, and as they walked to the class Angela asked one question about Jeremy.

"He's my little cousin, he's had a hard time the past year," Angela nodded and didn't ask anything else; understanding that Bella didn't want to talk about something that she felt she shouldn't share.

Bella didn't catch a glimpse of Jeremy until lunch, but she heard plenty of underclassmen girls talking about him. Some of the things these girls said made her want to bleach her mind so she wouldn't remember what they said. She certainly wouldn't think about whipped cream the same way for a little while.

Angela led Bella over to their usual table where Jessica, Mike, Eric, Ben, Tyler, Lauren, and some brunette guy she didn't know were waiting for them. Bella had skipped the lunch line, as it all looked inedible and she thought she'd just stick to the Pop-Tart she had in her bag. She would eat something more substantial at home after school. There was still plenty of soup left from the previous night.

Mike and the guys were talking about a bear sighting; Lauren scoffed at the males and turned to Jessica to gossip. Bella looked around for Jeremy and saw him in line with a tray in his hands, _what a brave and stupid kid_. Once he paid he spotted Bella and sat down.

"Hey Bells, what do you think this is?" Jeremy pointed to a brown, gelatinous mush.

"I don't know, and I don't _want_ to know." She shivered in disgust and turned back to the table to see them all staring at the two cousins in shock, even the boy she didn't know that sat with them looked intrigued. "What?"

"I think that they're shocked you are behaving like a normal human, Darling." The new kid's voice had an accent. How long had he even been going here?

"Uh, my name's Bella, not Darling?"

"Is that a question or are you certain?"

"I'm positive."

Angela, sweet, sweet Angela must have seen Bella's confusion as she quietly told her that Kol had been going to Forks for about a week. Bella took a closer look at the guy, brown hair and eyes, hair in disarray, and an air of danger around him. It was something in the eyes and that smirk he wore, she thought. She didn't get to put much thought into it though, since Mike started clamoring for her attention much like last year. Her puppy dog was back.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for the faves and follows, it made me so happy that you guys like this story so far! Please review and keep doing what you're doing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for the reviews and favorites, I want to also thank a Guest Reviewer for giving me some great constructive criticism. Seriously, thank you Guest reviewer, I love to know how to improve on my work (you know, this story), and I'm not always sure how to without a little bit of help. I certainly want to add more of the cousins past relationship in here— so thanks for reminding me! I want to apologize that this took a while to get the update up, I was visiting my grandma in Ohio and her place doesn't have wifi or cellphone reception.**_

 _ **Now, enough with my blah blah blah-ing (I don't own the characters final work count 2,643), enjoy Chapter 3 of Of Course :)**_

* * *

Previously:

" _I think that they're shocked you are behaving like a normal human, darling." The new kid's voice had an accent. How long had he even been going here?_

" _Uh, my name's Bella, not darling?"_

" _Is that a question or are you certain?"_

" _I'm positive."_

 _Angela, sweet, sweet Angela must have seen Bella's confusion as she quietly told her that Kol had been going to Forks for about a week. Bella took a closer look at the guy, brown hair and eyes, hair in disarray, and an air of danger around him. It was something in the eyes and that smirk he wore, she thought. She didn't get to put much thought into it though, since Mike started clamoring for her attention much like last year. Her puppy dog was back._

* * *

The rest of the school day was spent like the first half, the teachers ignoring her, only Mike and Angela (when they were in her class) would talk to her. She had burned bridges before they were even completely constructed due to the Cullen's. Gym had a misadventure: dodgeball. It had been vicious. Bella had been on the team opposite of Lauren, Jessica, Ben, and the new kid Kol. She had Tyler, Mike, and Angela on her team. She kept on tripping and luckily missed getting hit by Lauren. Somehow it had ended up as the last three players being her, Kol, and Mike.

Kol slammed Mike in the gut with the ball so hard that he went down to his knees and knocked the breath right out of him. Bella had seen a smile of satisfaction on Kol's face. _Great_ , Bella had thought, _the new kid is a crazy gym class hero._ And then she had realized that it was down to him and her. _Her_ , of all the other kids in the class! She looked like a deer trapped in the headlights and Coach took pity on her by telling them to get their asses to the lockers.

She had never loved a man more than that moment.

After breathing a huge sigh of relief, and getting a cocky smile that she didn't like very much from Kol, she grabbed Angela and changed quickly. She wanted to get to her rusty Beast and get home for a quick meal before work at Newton's. Angela had laughed as Bella went to grab her hand, but it died after their skin made contact. She didn't know what it was about, but Angela let herself be led away to the locker room that smelled like sweat and vanilla perfume.

"You okay Angela?"

"I'm fine Bella," her voice was soft, but Bella didn't pry since Angela hadn't pried her. She knew, well hoped, that Angela knew that if she needed to talk about anything Bella would be there for her.

Walking out of the locker rooms to the parking lot Bella spotted Jeremy already by The Beast. He had a small smile on his face and a sketch pad in his grip. Bella smiled. She was really glad that he was feeling better already. She really wanted his life to be a happy one; him being her favorite cousin and all.

Bella had never really liked Elena. She thought her to be too self-involved, too irresponsible, and just too damn annoying. She never owned up to what she did. Whenever Bella visited the Gilbert family in Mystic Falls during the summers they always got in trouble, usually from something Elena suggested, and always blamed it on someone else— typically Bella. Jeremy flew off the swings and broke his arm? She was too busy looking for Bella on the monkey bars to tell him not to jump. They got lost in the woods and missed dinner? Bella kept tripping up and leading them the wrong way.

That time they got lost, for there had been more than one time, they had met a couple hiking in the woods and almost got attacked. Elena had been talking to them about cheerleading, bragging about being the best on the team really and then all of a sudden when Bella tripped— got a gash from the sharp rock— all hell broke loose. Bella hadn't seen much, just heard her cousin's screams and saw the guy grabbing the girl, before he leant down and told them that it never happened. That they just stopped because Bella tripped. Her cousin's chimed back what the guy said and that's what they told the elder Gilberts. She didn't say anything different since they always listened to what Elena had to say. Elena could just do no wrong.

Jeremy was way better. He didn't brag about cheerleading, or blame stuff on Bella; he liked to color and read with her. It eventually became drawing and reading while making snarky comments. It was very productive time well spent together. When Elena started going to parties, Bella and Jeremy would stay in and watch action movies or funny YouTube videos. _Oh, the various cat videos_ , Bella snickered quietly thinking on it.

"Any day here, Bella!" Jeremy called, antsy to be off school grounds she supposed. This, however, made her walk slower.

Angela laughed as she walked over to Ben's car, parked just a few spots away from The Beast. "What now? I can't hear you? I'm a thousand years old here; you'll need to speak up just a bit. Maybe help me to my walker."

"Oh come on! Cut the shit Bells and lets blow this joint." She did have work in a half an hour, so she assented and unlocked the car.

The drive was quick back home. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway since they knew he was working, they were going to be meeting for dinner once he and Bella got off their shifts. Bella heated up some soup for the both of them once inside the house and told him to watch it for a minute while she got ready for work.

She took a look around her room, the purple sheets on the bed, the fairy lights the cool drawings sent to her from Jeremy, and smiled. She unlocked the window and opened it for some fresh air. She did this on occasion, but since Edward had left Bella had taken to locking her window while she was not only out at work and school but while sleeping. She knew that a window wouldn't really stop anything supernatural from getting in if they really wanted to, but it was better than nothing. It was more for her mind than actual physical safety anyways.

Bella quickly got into her work uniform, khaki's and a red polo with the store logo, put some sneakers on, and went back down to have some soup since she knew it'd be warm enough now. She had set the burner between medium and high. While she ate her bowl she worked on the math worksheet she had to do for homework. She hated Calc. but she wanted to get good grades this year. In a couple weeks it was going to be time to start applying to college. Bella was thinking about the University of Arizona, since a little sun would be nice, U Dub, and her mom was talking about a college in Jacksonville where she took a couple classes that Bella might like. Bella wasn't too sure on that one, but she'd apply for her mom and the fact that there was a beach nearby. She had forgotten how nice it was to live near the ocean before coming to Forks.

After finishing up she left for work early because she wanted to make a quick stop at the diner. Today she was going to talk to Sharon, the manager at the Diner, to see about getting a job there. Maybe Jeremy could work at Newton's once she quit, he seemed to be about the outdoors stuff now and Mike had told her that Jeremy seemed like a cool kid during gym.

The one good thing about small towns was that everything was next to each other or just across the street. The Diner was just across from the Newton's and the grocery store, which was great since it was a Diner night for the Swan's. Bella parked there and stepped in through the door, walking right over to the hostess stand where Sharon was.

"Hey there Bella, a little early for dinner isn't it?" She laughed and Bella smiled softly.

"We'll be by later, and you'll get to meet Jeremy then, but, um, I was just curious if you guys are hiring…"

Sharon smile dropped a bit, and she looked apologetic, "Sorry, Bella, we don't have an opening right now. I'll let you know if something does though!"

"Ah, well, thanks for letting me know Sharon. I'll be by after work to meet up with Charlie and Jer."

"We'll see you then!" Bella waved and walked across the street.

Mrs. Newton was in the store today (doing something involving numbers), as was Mike, he was stacking up some hiking boots on the shelves. Bella went to the break room and clocked in; she was working from 2:30-7:30. The nice thing about working at the Newton's was that they let them do their homework when they worked the register. The only time they couldn't do that was when a customer was in the store. Not that many customers came in during the week, just a couple people around the Forks area stocking up for weekend hikes.

Bella had gotten all of her homework done, and had only an hour and a half of work left, when the first customers came in. It was Kol and Jeremy. Jer was a bit wet from the mist outside, but he was talking to Kol about their Spanish homework. Jeremy walked over to Bella at the register while Kol took a look around.

"Hey, do you know if there's a batting cage or something around here?"

"Jer, did you really just ask _me_ that question?" The cousins looked at each other for a moment of silence. "Let me ask Mike."

Luckily Mike had come out from the back and was able to answer Jeremy's question. "Oh I wish," Mike laughed, "we don't have one in Forks. Port Angelus has one but it's a little on the small side."

"Right, thanks," Jer looked around the store and spotted archery targets. He walked up to them and grabbed a box that had a kit for all the essential archery needs.

Bella noticed Kol watching Jeremy with interest, the thought that Kol might like Jeremy flitted through her head. _Not your place to say anything, and who cares if he does._ Bella's thoughts then took a turn, _Maybe Edward was gay and that's why he didn't like to kiss me or anything. Of course he only wanted my blood . . . but wouldn't a person frozen at his age, if someone was basically throwing themselves at them, respond back in kind? Asexual,_ a little voice whispered, but she squashed it since she had seen his eyes darken with lust once before and not just blood lust. _That time at the movies, right before the movie when the lights were still on, when a guy passed their seats to get to an open one past us his eyes darkened right up. He was born in the Victorian era though, so who knows what sort of shit he repressed._

Bella sighed and rung Jeremy's purchase up. Mrs. Newton came up to Bella and told her that once "that other young man" had left she could leave early. Jeremy had gone to the bathroom when Kol eventually found a pair of boots that he liked and placed them on the counter in front of Bella.

"Hello darling," Bella didn't respond to him, having told him earlier in the day what her name was. "Oh don't be like that."

"Your total is $60; will that be cash or credit?" Kol handed her the correct amount of cash and she put his receipt in the bag with his purchase. "Have a nice night."

"I'm sure that I will," He smirked, his eyes locking on hers. "You will invite me to dinner tonight."

Bella raised a brow, and frowned. "Um, no, I don't really know you," she mumbled "nor do I want to."

She saw a look of surprise on his face before he quickly went back to talking to her. "Come on darling, it'll be fun."

Jeremy walked up to the register and noticed Bella's face, as well as Mike's, and Kol's now teasing smile. Bella shot him a quick look as if to say, _don't say anything or I'll tell people about that time you actually ate a mud pie._ The humor didn't die out of his eyes but he didn't say anything, so Bella took it as a win.

"I just got to clock out Jer and then we can meet up with Charlie." Bella bolted from the situation, almost tripping on the corner of the table where the registers sat, and went to clock out. She couldn't get out of the store fast enough. What was it with males around her?

As Bella walked back out over to Jeremy she caught him saying "maybe next time," to Kol and she hoped that it wasn't about what they had been talking about.

Kol's response of saying that he'd see Jeremy at lunch to talk about some Spanish project eased her mind a bit before she realized that that's probably why he wanted to go with them to dinner in the first place. She felt a little bad, but she hadn't spent time with Charlie and Jer together in such a long time that she couldn't feel too awful about it. The two cousins walked over to the Diner and Bella sat down at the usual booth. Sharon called that she'd be over shortly.

Bella called the station and told Charlie she got let out of work early and that they were waiting for him. She knew that he'd be over shortly, since she heard the sound of cards being shuffled in the background. It was a slow day again, then.

Sharon came around to bring out the usual drinks for Charlie and Bella and asked Jer what he would like to drink. He got a coke and ordered a bacon burger. Sharon nodded and said that everything would be out once Charlie sat down.

"So how was your day Jer?"

"Pretty slow, I'm paired up with Kol in Spanish for some cooking video thing we have to do. It was pretty lucky I ran into him at Newton's. It's chill if we use the kitchen at Charlie's tomorrow right? You weren't planning some huge dinner or something?"

"Nope, I'll even be around if you need help with the recipe. Living in Phoenix and all I can make some mean Mexican." Charlie came by a few minutes later and Sharon brought out the food, it was a relatively calm affair for the rest of the night.

There was little talk about the missing couple, the bodies were found mutilated in the mountains. Charlie had talked to the local paper to issue a caution to the hikers to be wary of the animals and done paper work the rest of the day, between playing cards, so he listened to the high school drama of dodgeball with ease. He even talked about his days at Forks High and the time they had a school-wide dodgeball tournament.

"I had quite the arm, kids." Charlie puffed up like a proud teen; she forgot he was only 36 sometimes and had lived the bachelor's life for half of his. His preening was ruined by the ketchup caught in his mustache.

"I'm sure you did dad."

"Straight shootin' Uncle Charlie." Jeremy nodded with Bella holding a straight face.

Charlie grumbled at the teens and the cousins laughed at the older man. He smiled and his eyes softened as he looked at Bella. She realized that it was the first time she had properly laughed since, well, before the Cullen's had even left. It had been months since she had done anything fun.

She mentally made a note to hang out with Angela and maybe their lunch crowd. Perhaps they'd go to First Beach on the Res. Jeremy hadn't seen Jacob in years, since the mud pie incident actually, and it would be nice for him to have a friend here his age. Besides, she hadn't seen him since she was forced to go to prom. Maybe they could actually be friends.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys, and please review! I'm really happy when I get them from you, it always puts me in a better mood when I hear that you guys are loving the story and happy with the writing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for being patient with the wait! I got sick and had work events that were mandatory (but seemed like I didn't actually need to be there) to be at. Thanks for all the reviews and love, and thank you once again for the help my dear Guest! I'll be trying to address somethings you mentioned coming up. The final word count for this chapter is 2,071, sorry that it's not much really, but I wanted to get something out to you guys rather than nothing. I don't own the characters, as usual, so please enjoy what I've done with them in this chapter!**

* * *

Previously on Of Course:

 _She mentally made a note to hang out with Angela and maybe their lunch crowd. Perhaps they'd go to First Beach on the Res. Jeremy hadn't seen Jacob in years, since the mud pie incident actually, and it would be nice for him to have a friend here his age. Besides, she hadn't seen him since she was forced to go to prom. Maybe they could actually be friends._

* * *

Jeremy bolted out of the Beast, determined to reach the only bathroom in the house first. Kol and Jer had done some contest that involved drinking copious amounts of liquids earlier. Those two seemed to always be in some contest when Bella was around them. Shaking her head, she got out of the driver's side and made her way to the open door. Kol followed next to her, carrying a couple bags of groceries that he bought for the project. They were going to be making fish tacos since they had plenty of fish in the freezer from Charlie going out with Billy every weekend. In Bella's opinion they had way too much fish in the freezer, the boys could afford to not get a couple fish for the next half month. After walking through the threshold she stopped when she noticed Kol had stopped following.

"Want to invite me in, love?" She was going to before he opened his mouth; glaring at him when he called her "love". She never wanted to be called that again. It just reminded her of a manipulative jackass and sounded way too cocky from the guy right outside the threshold.

"One: don't _ever_ call me 'love' again. Two: this seems weirdly polite for you. Three: sure, come on in the humble abode." Kol stared at her, it seemed like he was looking for something— found it—and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Sure, darling," Bella made a noise of protest as Kol took a step through the threshold. "Oh hush now; you never said anything about that."

Jeremy came down as Kol laughed at the disgruntled look on Bella's face. She huffed and moved a piece of unruly hair, her long-sleeved shirt falling down a bit by her wrist. She noticed Kol's eyes widen and it took her a moment to understand that he saw her scar. She tugged the shirt down self-consciously. He looked thoughtful and went up the stairs, for the bathroom, as Bella went into the kitchen. Jeremy followed his cousin and the set out the things they would need to make the video.

"You're going to be the camera girl and also the customer, can you do that Bell?"

"I got you. And if you mess up the tacos I'll just make some and you can cut your finished product and put mine in its place."

"You are literally the best cousin ever." Bella smiled. It was nice to be told that.

The project went smoothly, they didn't need Bella to cook them new tacos, her instructions and Kol's cooperation made it go by quickly with plenty of jokes and teasing. There was going to be a lot that Jeremy would need to cut out, the swearing that Bella did when Jeremy almost caught his shirt on fire. His shirt had been too close to the burner. The idiot; though with her family's track records they all were—her included (hell, especially her.) When they all sat down to eat the tacos, the house phone rang. It was Charlie saying he would be staying late at work.

"Sorry Bells, but duty calls. Another person is missing. We're going to be checking the woods for them and doing some paper work. I'll be back real late."

"That's alright dad, it's your job. I hope you find them. Do you want me to swing by and drop you off some dinner?"

"Don't worry about that, we already called in some food." Bella sighed; she really wanted him to eat a bit healthier. "Love you, Bells, stay safe. Tell Jeremy to stay out of those damned woods."

"Love you to. Be safe." He responded to her as he always did when she says those last two words then hung up. "Jer, Dad said no woods. Another hiker is missing apparently."

Jeremy nodded and then stuffed some fish tacos into his mouth. "Right, these tacos rock Bells, where'd you get the recipe?"

"A neighbor."

"Sweet."

The three teenagers finished their meals as they all thought about things; the only sound in the kitchen was of chewing and the crunch of chips being consumed with some salsa. Bella noticed Kol staring at her from the corner of her eye. She could feel his gaze on her. It was heavy. It was disrupted when he got a text message. He looked down to his phone to read the text and Bella felt her body relax. She hadn't even felt herself tense up under his gaze.

Kol seemed frustrated with something as he pounded back to whatever he read on his phone. She tried not to flinch when he about growled at the new response. Her movement caught his eyes though and he took a deep breath when he met hers. She could've sworn she saw something off in his eyes. Something dark beneath, and in, them. She looked down and ate in silence while Jeremy talked about going to take him to the batting cages in Port Angeles to take his aggression out on some baseballs.

"Hitting stuff is always the way to do it. Isn't that right Bells?" Jeremy nudged her. "Charlie had her take karate and self-defense as a kid because she lived in a big city and he wanted her to be prepared."

"Oh, color me impressed, Bambi's got some _bite_."

Bella snorted. "Hardly, I'm more likely to take someone down by tripping."

The boys, both done with their plates which Bella still had the majority of on her plate, went into the living room to watch some game Charlie would have been watching had it not been for work. Bella finished what she could and then gathered the dirty dishes. She cleared them off, put what was okay to be in the dish washer in, and washed the rest. Kol came in with an empty glass as she was finishing up the last pan.

"That's an interesting scar you have."

"I uh, well, I fell through some windows last year— I don't remember much— but apparently I bit myself during the fall or landing . . . or something."

"Hmm." He sounded so unimpressed with her lie. "Yes . . . something."

Bella avoided his gaze and finished her pan quickly. As soon as her hands were dry she bolted to her room. She heard Jeremy warning Kol about teasing her too much and wanted to groan. She loved the fact that he was sticking up for her, but she was an adult now. He shouldn't have to bother with that. She should be able to stick up for herself. _Maybe I should take up those self-defense classes again. Even though I sucked it did help a bit with my balance and confidence. Well, at least Renee said it did._ Bella sighed, _besides, people are going missing. Might as well try to have a fighting chance if something happens._

* * *

First Beach was just as Bella remembered it from last year. Big rocks, cold water, fallen tree logs and plenty of blankets and fires to keep everyone warm. The difference from last year was that she wasn't the newbie. It was Kol and Jer's turn. Jake and his other friends showed up, as well as a trio that looked to be on steroids. Seriously, even Jake and his friends were buffing up. The boys who had been shorter than Angela's 6'1 last year were now even or surpassing her height. Bella briefly pondered what they were putting in the water, because it had to be _something._ Angela was in agreement with her when she commented on the size of the boys, saying that a few made _her_ feel short.

Mike and her group were mingling with the natives, and while Bella was happy to see Jake, he just gave off the eager puppy vibe. She already had one Mike, she didn't need another. She tried to only talk to the group and not Jake specifically. Her cousin, his new best friend, and Angela noticed this and tried to get her out of some tight situations. Angela eventually made an excuse of wanting to walk the beach and Bella jumped on that.

"I'll come with!" Jake smiled brightly.

"Oh, um, I kind of want to talk to Bella about something." Angela apologized.

Jake deflated, frowning but accepting of the fact. The two girls went off together down the beach towards the start of the Quileute River. The girls walked in companionable silence for a little while, far enough away that no one would be able to overhear what they had to say. Angela's bangs kept getting messed up in the wind and she grumbled about Jess talking her into cutting them. Bella tightened the green scarf around her neck a little bit more.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Bella finally spoke.

"Ah," Angela chuckled nervously, "So remember when I was all weird in gym the other day? Well, I've been having these weird feelings lately and the last couple times I had touched people I got like, glimpses or something into their lives. I was expecting to see something from you . . . and I didn't. It was just a little weird I guess."

She gave Bella no time to reply, "I sound like I'm crazy. Gosh I shouldn't be saying anything. What would my dad say?"

"Hey it's alright. I won't tell anyone, and you know you aren't crazy. My brain just doesn't work right." Bella gave a short little self-deprecating exhale.

"So you've met other people like me?" Angela's eyes widened behind her glasses, a hopeful look to them.

"Not quite like you, but gifted I guess." She shrugged, uncomfortable with the topic a bit. "They just couldn't get in my brain, but physically they could get me."

The girls sat on one of the logs the crossed and Bella picked up some driftwood and began to draw in the sand; just random circles and lines. She was sure Jer could do better. Angela and Bella sat in quiet, letting each other process what was going on. Since Angela told a secret Bella decided that she should tell Angela one of hers. It was only fair, and she was sick of keeping the truth in.

"You know how I fell through a window in Phoenix last year?"

"Yeah, Jess called it a 'Classic Bella'," Angela frowned.

"I didn't actually fall through a window. A man was trying to kill me. He tricked me into thinking he had my mom and I went right into the trap." Bella spoke quietly, almost afraid that her confession would be heard whispered on the wind down the beach.

"Jesus Christ Bella!" Angela took her small friend into her arms for a hug. "Why would anyone want to hurt you?"

"I was being protected by some special people and they thought of it as a challenge." That was close to saying the Cullen's but not giving their secret away. Angela was smart so she quickly caught on.

"Well, I'm glad you survived it. I'd be stuck with no one nice to talk to or tell this weird secret to."

Bella laughed, "I'm good with weird."

Angela smiled and the two looked out to the cold water before them. It was there that Bella saw something strange: red in the water. No one was swimming or surfing, it was way too cold for that now. It seemed to bob up and Bella caught the sight of a deathly pale forehead before coming to see those striking red eyes filled with hate. Her breath caught and in a second it all disappeared. The hair and the eyes the color of fire and blood were gone. The fear wasn't though.

"You okay Bella?" Angela asked, placing her hand on Bella's shoulder in concern.

"I—um— fine. Yeah. No. I'm good. Let's go back to the fire, I'm getting cold."

Angela nodded, still anxious for Bella which the girl in question knew. Bella tried to put on a smile, but the sudden glimpse at a vampire had her terrified. She had forgotten about the wild ginger, but no longer. Bella found herself thinking over Edward's then harsh words (now something she wished for daily) _"It will be as if I'd never existed—as if we've never existed."_ But how could that be true when she now realized that she had a redhead gunning for her?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please review, they really give me my drive to write and help me better the writing :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone I just want to say thank you for all the faves, follows, and reviews as always! I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit strange, but it's what came out of my noggin' when I was typing. My dear Guest you are absolutely correct in the fact that Kol only went upstairs to check on the scent of Cold Ones in the previous chapter! KioshiUshima, I know that I already replied to your review, but it just made me so happy that you caught the humor in the fact that one of the most religiously raised characters is a witch that I had to say so here as well! Any ways, the final word count for this chapter is 2,492 words. I don't own the characters, as always. Let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Previously on Of Course:

 _"You okay Bella?" Angela asked, placing her hand on Bella's shoulder in concern._

 _"I—um— fine. Yeah. No. I'm good. Let's go back to the fire, I'm getting cold."_

 _Angela nodded, still anxious for Bella which the girl in question knew. Bella tried to put on a smile, but the sudden glimpse at a vampire had her terrified. She had forgotten about the wild ginger, but no longer. Bella found herself thinking over Edward's then harsh words (now something she wished for daily)_ _"It will be as if I'd never existed—as if we've never existed."_ _But how could that be true when she now realized that she had a redhead gunning for her?_

* * *

Angela and Bella made it to where the bonfire was going on safely. Bella had kept her eyes on the water, watching and waiting to see if Victoria would pop up again. She hadn't, but Bella was sure that she'd show up soon. The disappearing hikers made more sense now than animal attacks. Fear, but not for her, hit her like a baseball hitting a catcher's glove at 90 miles an hour. Her dad and other people were looking in those woods for those hikers. They were probably dead already, and the search teams would be an easy meal for the crazed vampire. With that superhuman speed she could grab someone right under their nose and the rest wouldn't even know.

Sam Uley, the man who had found her, and his juiced up friends saw the look she was giving the water and moved closer to her. She didn't know why he moved, but she hadn't thanked him yet for finding her, so she used it as an opportunity to do so. She could have gotten real bad if it weren't for him and the others.

"Hey," Bella cleared her throat nervously. "I just wanted to, well, say thanks. You know, for finding me and everything that night."

"Your father is an honorary member of this tribe, which makes you one as well. It is our duty to protect the tribe." His voice held power in it, she noted, it was clear as day.

"Wow, I didn't know that . . . still, uh, thanks." Sam nodded and Bella went back over to her friends.

Kol had been talking to Mike and Jeremy about baseball more, letting slip that he had never played. The resounding sound of denial was almost comical. Bella noted across the bonfire that Eric and Tyler had a couple pans of brownies and were handing them out to people with large smiles on their faces. _They must be great brownies_ ; _maybe I should bring a couple over for Angela and me._ Bella walked over to the pans and smiled at the guys.

"Bella, heeeey want a brownie. They're reeeally good." Bella rolled her eyes at Eric trying to be smooth.

"Sure, can I have one for Angela too?" Tyler and Eric laughed together as they handed her two small brownies.

"The more the merrier." Bella didn't quite get it, but she shook her head and went back to Angela with a chocolatey treat.

As she walked over to where they were sitting Bella took a large bite into the brownie. She noted a not-quite-right taste she only had once before when Renee's friend Roni had visited. Bella had, at the time, been PMSing and _really_ wanted a brownie so she took half when her mom was in the shower getting ready to go out with Phil and Roni. Renee had laughed it off, explaining to Bella what had just happened. She had her first taste of a "special brownie". Thirty minutes after eating it Bella hadn't been feeling cramps anymore, and there was a flash of her mom taking a picture of her. Renee had wanted that look with her wherever she went. Bella stoned and looking around their living room with a look of wonder was one of her most prized possessions. Which didn't really surprise Bella, Renee was always a flower child.

Angela looked at Bella with a bemused expression. The look of shocked understanding on Bella's face was just too funny for the witch and she let out a small chuckle. Bella, not expecting a chuckle, blinked a couple of times.

"Bella, it's fine," Angela smiled. "I have one or two of these brownies a year. I mean, we're friends with _these_ guys."

Bella nodded. "Right. I mean, yeah, you have a point."

Mike protested at that, but the fact that a Preacher's daughter and the Chief of Police's daughter were partaking hit everyone and there was laughter all around. Jeremy was looking at Bella with wide eyes though— Bella had called Jeremy after she had gotten high at Renee's. He remembered the ramblings about the future she had spouted. Oddly enough some of what she said had come true, though she always had weird dreams like that, so he wasn't really surprised . . . kinda. It just was odd to see his cousin eating a pot brownie.

A little while later, after talking with Jeremy about what day he wanted to go to Port Angeles, Bella felt the moment she became high hit her like one of the waves that were hitting the shore line. One moment she was clear and the next she was looking at the fire like it was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. Kol slid right next to her right as Jer sat on Angela's left.

"Her hair is like fire and that's how we end her." She tilted her head, "It's rather poetic."

"Well that sounds like right fun, who do we end, darling?" Kol had a roguish smile on.

"Icky Vicky." She giggled at the Fairly Odd Parents reference.

"Right, of course." Kol snarked, not getting the reference, and looked at Jer who shrugged then focused on Angela who was also staring at the flames. They seemed to be dancing higher under Angela's watchful gaze.

* * *

Luckily for Bella and Angela their parents were out doing another round of searching the woods when they came home. Angela's little brothers were at their friend's house, since Angela wasn't there to watch them when they had left. Jeremy, Kol, and Bella didn't leave the driveway until Angela was safely inside her house with a promise to hang out within the next few days. The ride from Angela's house to Bella's was a short three minutes.

Once inside the house Bella went over to her dad's stereo and turned the radio onto 96.7 where Come on Eileen by Dexy's Midnight Runners came on. Bella seemed to really be feeling the music as she attempted to dance. It was more of her just spinning and attempting to sing the lyrics, but having nonsensical words come out instead. Jeremy was looking on in shock as Kol laughed and went up to give Bella a twirl.

"Come on mate, have a bit of fun!"

"Yeah, _mate,_ " Bella chimed with a smile as she twirled in Kol's arms. "You know, your accent is really nice. Very pleasing to the ears,"

Kol laughed at Jeremy and Bella; these cousins were quite entertaining. "Yeah, you're right. It's just, Bells talking to me high is one thing— it's completely different seeing it for myself— It's honestly a little weird . . ."

Those snacks that Bella had bought when Jeremy came into town were brought out soon enough, once Bella had stopped twirling and swaying to the music. Ultimately the music was turned off in favor of a movie on TV. Kol was staying over for the night since the group was going to be off to Port Angeles in the morning. Bella had fallen asleep during the comedy movie, so when she woke up and was in her bed she was a wee bit confused. When she stepped out of her bed and saw a floorboard out of place, she was even more confused.

After removing the floorboard she saw tucked away: a CD, plane tickets, and photographs. She could almost smell the intoxicating perfume of the Cullen's taking over her senses. Her legs seemingly loosing strength brought her to the floor. With shaking fingers she lifted up a bent photograph of her and Edward. She looked so unsure of everything. She looked weak, holy shit did she look weak. She didn't look like she could take care of herself at all. The girl who knew how to shoot and disarm an attacker was definitely not there. A tap on the door brought her out of her reverie. She dropped the photo like a hot potato, and saw Kol by the threshold. He bent down and picked up the picture.

"So this is the infamous Edward Cullen I've heard _so_ much about." He rolled his eyes, "I don't see what's so special about him. I'm much better looking. Oh look, plane tickets."

Jeremy, wondering what was taking Kol so long upstairs, came up himself. Seeing his older cousin on the floor and a picture in his friends hand had things clicking for him. He grabbed the picture and frowned.

"This is the ass that broke your heart?" Bella nodded. "He's not worth your time, Bells, you are way better than he is. I mean look at his hair, it's ridiculous. How long did he spend in front of a mirror?"

That got a choked laugh out of her, "It wasn't just him that broke me, though what he said didn't help. It was the whole _family_." She spit out.

"Have you gotten any closure or revenge on them?" Kol asked with a devious gleam in his eye. Bella shook her head to indicate that she hadn't, she had been in such a fog she hadn't done anything. But now that she was out of that fog, Kol's words had a certain appeal to them.

"Maybe later," Bella stood up, noting that she was still dressed in the previous days clothes. "I need to get ready for today; I know Jer wants to go to those batting cages."

"Hey, we could check out how your swing with a bat is. We've got an in with the police, and I'm sure Charlie wished he could do something like what I'm thinking." Bella thought on it; all those glass windows, just ready to be broken by the swing of her anger. She had quite a bit in there, she knew, deep down.

With a small smile Bella kicked the boys out of her room and changed. Just some jeans and a green tee-shirt, she grabbed a grey zip-up hoodie and her car keys off of the dresser. Jeremy and Kol had changed as well and the trio went down to grab some breakfast. Bella made waffles for them, Kol had watched as Jeremy and Bella piled on the whipped cream. Jeremy had gone with just chocolate chips as Bella brought out the strawberries for hers. Kol followed their lead and smiled as he ate the breakfast made for him.

"I want to stop by the bookstore first, that cool Jer?" The teen in question nodded and Bella muttered an "awesome."

* * *

The hour long drive would have been a bit longer if they had taken The Beast, but Kol offered up his car for the trip. Bella and Jeremy were quite glad that he offered since The Beast had a little trouble starting up. They were able to get the truck over to the apartment that Kol was staying at. During the ride to Port Angeles Kol got a call from his older brother, who was traveling for business currently.

"Everything is fine brother." Was what Kol opened with an easy smile on his face, the three of the teens were in a deep conversation of what superpower they would want and why if they ever had the chance. Apparently, though, something wasn't fine with Kol's brother. "What do you want _me_ to do about it? I'm across the bloody country currently. . . . Then don't call me with nonsense that doesn't concern me."

Hanging up the phone Kol shook off the feeling of frustration. Bella was pretty happy that she was an only child in that moment. She definitely felt bad for Kol and Jeremy. It seemed like their siblings weren't the best of friends with them.

"So, like I was saying," Bella interrupted before the awkward silence could truly begin. "I think pyrokinesis would be a pretty bad ass power to have."

The trio went back to their discussion and arrived in Port Angeles in no time. The first stop was the bookstore for Bella; she wanted to check out new books. She had read nothing but the classics for a while, and while they were classics for a reason, she was getting a little sick at rereading them. She wanted new material, something that would maybe surprise her.

Bella found a couple books, bought them, and found the guys at a video game store nearby. Jeremy was talking to Kol about Grand Theft Auto, how it was a game that even if you didn't know how to play it you could get pretty far along. Kol was sold on the mindless destruction and violence. Grabbing the teen boys she led them out of the store and they went off to the cages.

After paying for everything, Jeremy (who brought his own bat) explained how it worked to the other two. Kol tossed the bat between his hands experimentally. The last time that Bella had been to one of these places was when Phil tried to do a bonding day between them. It had ended when her bat flew behind her and almost hit Phil's head. Bella wasn't sure what Jeremey was thinking when he handed her the bat, but she was sure that he was going to regret it somehow. She already regretted taking it.

When the machine that had the balls shoot at them started up Bella tried her best to swing at it but accidentally hit Kol who was standing too close to her. His grunt of pain and Jeremy's sharp laugh were drowned out by her fast paced apologies.

"You've got quite the arm there, darling," he laughed it off. "Just imagine the damage you could do if you meant it! What fun that'd be, eh?"

"Maybe you should just sit this out, Bells."

"Yeah . . . I'm gonna check in with Charlie. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly there Kol, don't want my baby cous without a friend."

Bella dodged a smack from Jeremy as she left the cages. When she got to a bench she sat down and hit her father's number. She got Charlie's voicemail after a few rings. Her first thought was that something happened, but if that was true his phone would probably have gone straight to voicemail. He was most likely catching up on sleep or on the Res with Billy and the other tribal leaders. She left a message about if he knew any good places that taught self-defense or anything. If Victoria was in town, even though she knew it wouldn't help, she wanted to go down fighting not scared.

After what felt like forever Jer and Kol finished up and they went to get a late lunch. They skipped Bella Italia in favor of getting some all you can eat Asian. Bella was in the mood for some dumplings and eggrolls.

"So," Bella began as she bit into her food, "are you boys all tuckered out, or do you want to stop by the Old Cullen place before we head home?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought! This chapter definitely took a weird turn I wasn't quite planning, so please let me know how it went.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone I just want to say thank you for all the faves, follows, and reviews as always! Sorry this took a day or so longer to get out. I'm going to be going to South Korea for fall semester in about 3 weeks and my older sister wanted me to spend time with her and my niece, and I had to clean my room . . . which was a disaster zone. Any ways, the important bit, I tried out Kol's POV in the beginning for a bit, but he was stubborn with me. The final word count for this chapter is 2,916. I don't own the characters, as always. Let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Previously on Of Course:

 _After what felt like forever Jer and Kol finished up and they went to get a late lunch. They skipped Bella Italia in favor of getting some all you can eat Asian. Bella was in the mood for some dumplings and eggrolls._

" _So," Bella began as she bit into her food, "are you boys all tuckered out, or do you want to stop by the Old Cullen place before we head home?"_

* * *

The smile that broke out on Kol's face was positively wicked. He heard Bella's heartrate increase a bit and mentally gave himself a pat on the back. He knew she had a thing for danger, she dated a Cold One, and those tribal members she knew smelled similar to shifters he had met centuries ago. He was sure that the only reason they didn't attack him at the little beach bon fire was that they had never met a Traditional and decided to proceed with caution. This town was just too interesting.

His brother Nik would probably have words with him (i.e. dagger to the chest) if he saw that Kol was actually having fun and, well, enjoying the friendship the two cousins offered him. It's just the way the family was with him: Kol having fun is not to be had. Kol doing _anything_ is not to be had. Jeremy was a nice mate he could fight and talk with though. He pushed down that the only reason he was able to find this out was that his brother wanted someone to watch Jeremy (and wanted Kol out of the way). He found he really liked these humans; they had Viking qualities to them— they had fighting spirit.

He just couldn't help himself making friends with the girl though— he always had a thing for pretty little things with sharp tongues and Bella was both those things. She seemed to be coming out of her shell more around him, which meant more quips and banter to come. He was quite pleased when she told him that his voice was nice; he wanted her to think about his voice and body more, he found.

"Well, sweetling, I am _always_ up for some destruction of property."

"Excellent. How about you, Jer?" Bella's chocolate eyes lit up in excitement and Kol gave her a once over as she looked to her cousin. She just smelled delectable all excited like that.

 _Of course a different excitement would be even better,_ Kol thought to himself with a smirk. He could just imagine Bella all flushed for him. What a lovely thought . . .

"Do you really need to even bother asking for a response? You know I got your back." Kol clapped him on the back as he broke out of his thoughts.

"That's the spirt, mate!"

They ate their food quickly after deciding to go through with the destruction of the Cullen house. Before Bella directed them to the home, she stopped at the grocery store and bought a couple cartons of eggs. Kol listened to her quietly grumble to herself about how they'd like the disgusting smell of rotten eggs. He chuckled to himself and Jeremy looked between Kol and Bella.

Bella took control of the driving since she was the one who knew where the house was. Her argument for driving, not that she needed one, was that the driveway was hidden and it might be overgrown since they left. Kol didn't much care about who drove his car; if something happened to the car he could always get another one. He had plenty of money from living for centuries, and besides, he could always compel someone to give him one for free.

If Kol hadn't had superior sight, he probably would have missed the turnoff for the Cullen drive way. As Bella had thought, there was no upkeep on the lead up to the house. Kol saw her hands tighten on the steering wheel as they got closer to the house, her knuckles turning white, and knew that he was in for a grand time. All that pent up aggression about to be let out in explosion was just the sort of thing to keep him amused.

* * *

Bella took a deep breath as she looked upon the house that she had once called home, even if she had to be drugged by vampire traits into believing that. While Bella really didn't like what had been done to her, she did have a few fun memories of playing video games with Emmett and Jasper (since he was being chaperoned) when Edward had gone off with Alice and the others to hunt.

Parking Kol's car in front of the large garage she composed herself and grabbed the eggs. Jeremy had the bat in the back with him. The house looked cold and empty to her. But that was fine. It would make what she was about to do to the place that much easier.

 _I wonder if Kol or Jer know how to pick locks . . . I'd really rather not cut myself on some window trying to get in. Although the scent of my dried blood all over the house would be something to go with the eggs. She could see Edward's and Alice's faces now._

"Bat." Bella wasted no time with a please; she wanted to break stuff.

Jeremy quite gleefully traded the bat for a carton of eggs, "Batter up, Bells!"

"Yeah, first I need to get in the house. Either of you two know how to pick a lock?" She looked at the white door with frustration.

"Don't worry, darling, I'll get us inside." Kol happily stepped up and, with a bit of force, shoved at the door. It broke and he gave Bella a smile that lit up his whole face. "If we're breaking things anyways, we might as well start off with the breaking and entering."

Taking a step into the house Bella saw everything covered up with white sheets. She knew what she wanted to take out first. Dragging the bat beside her she went into the room where Edward's precious piano lived. A flash of her sitting around as he played for her in front of his Coven hit her.

 _What a bunch of bullshit. The precious golden boy of the family playing his_ love _a sweet song. Ha. If only it wasn't his piano I was taking a bat to!_

With a flourish she removed the white sheet to reveal the beautiful instrument to the trio. Kol whistled and Bella rolled her eyes. Yeah it was pretty, yes, it was expensive, but that wasn't why she was hitting it first. No, she was hitting it first because besides that _stupid, shiny_ Volvo her ginger ex drove it was his pride and joy.

A buildup of all the anger she felt for being used, abused, and tossed aside exploded in her. How dare this vampire have anything nice when he harmed her! An innocent! How _dare_ their family go around playing human and leave destruction in their wake! They left a crazy redhead female vampire for her to deal with to pack it up and play human elsewhere. Who knows if Edward and Alice played other humans like her? They were the more outgoing of the "kids". The favorite ones— the sneaky conniving ones—they'd probably get away with it. Calling other girls "love" and "best friend" but treating them nothing like a doll to share between the two of them.

"I was never your _love_ ," Bella raised the bat and smashed it down on the piano, causing a large dent. "Asshole."

Clapping was heard behind her and she turned around.

"Can one of you check for an ax or something in their garage? Leaving dents isn't satisfying enough. I want this thing _destroyed._ " Bella fumed but returned to opening up the piano and taking a bat to it.

She caught Kol throwing a glass vase that Esme had always put a bouquet of flowers in at the wall out of the corner of her eye and laughed as she swung down once more on the piano, hitting the keys and causing a discordant sound to ring throughout the house. Broken keys flew around, and she turned as she felt a presence behind her, it was Kol holding the twin vase to the one he just threw.

"How 'bout it, Bella? Want to see if you're better at hitting this than those balls earlier?"

"You're so on." He laughed as he tossed the vase over to her and she hit it.

The two laughed as it shattered. Bella felt a piece of it cut her forearm as it came down and she stopped laughing. She looked up into the eyes of Kol, almost instinct since what happened at her birthday. She had expected a look of concern or something, a normal _human_ reaction. But when was her luck ever that great? No, instead she looked into Kol's darkened, veiny eyes. The eyes of a hunter.

 _Not again,_ was the only response her mind had.

"Guys I found a couple axes and a chainsaw!" Jeremy excitedly came into the room, but stopped as he saw his cousin bleeding and his best friend all vampy. "Fuck!"

Jeremey quickly ran in front of Bella, ax at the ready. Kol closed his eyes and shook his head with a chuckle. Bella saw Jeremy stiffen up, getting ready to protect her, and she moved to his side. She wasn't quite up to standing in front of him, he had the better weapon in his hand, but she didn't want to be protected and feel weak against the supernatural. Not again.

"Oh calm down, you two, it's alright. I've got enough control of myself not to go into a Ripper frenzy or something." His face was back to normal, rolling his eyes as he was moving towards the cousins.

"Forgive me for being overly cautious," Bella smarted, "but I think I'll keep my bat where it is."

"Yes, your Cold One trouble would make you pretty cautious, pet. No worries, I'm not offended. Much." He shrugged as Bella growled at the 'pet' part. "How about we have a sit down and talk it out, hmm?"

Jeremy looked over to Bella; she knew that there were questions to be had all around. Like how she seemed to always get into messes like this, though that was more personal than anything to do with the boys she was with. She nodded her agreement none the less and they all sat on the couch and chairs before them.

"So," Kol smiled pleasantly, "ask away."

"What are you doing here in Forks?" Jeremy asked, before Bella could get one out herself.

"I'm keeping an eye on things for my family, but really they just want me out of their hair." He laughed, "They can really be transparent in their ways."

"What are you keeping an eye on?" Bella asked, Jer had seemed to be thinking something out.

"Little Gilbert there." Bella tensed protectively. "Oh don't worry, you two are far too entertaining to do anything to. I must say, poppet, that you have quite the situation on your hands."

Jeremy shot Bella an inquisitive look and she avoided his glance. "What's he talking about, Bells?"

Seeing as Bella wasn't going to answer, too many ways of explaining getting nixed in her brain ( _I was dazzled into submission by a couple of parasites_ ), Kol decided to answer.

"Our darling Bella here is all caught up with a different species of vampire. It seems she has one out for her too, this 'Icky Vicky' she mentioned at the bonfire. That's the reason you think pyrokenisis would be the best power, right?"

Bella nodded and Jeremy turned on her, "What. Happened?"

"The Cullen's happened." Bella muttered. "It started on my first day at Forks, Edward was my lab partner and it turns out I've got a rather mouthwatering scent."

"You got that right!" Kol interjected, and Bella glared at the interruption.

"I'm gonna just give you the shortened version: lab partner was a vampire who could read minds, except mine, but that didn't keep me safe from dazzling since it works on the senses not the mind. Before I knew it, I was saved from a car crash which got me all sleuth-y, and then went from 'oh Cullen's a little weird, I'm going to stay away from him' to 'Edward-Stalker-Cullen is the light of my life I want to spend forever with him'. This was the way he wanted it, since it got me and him alone for him to do whatever he wanted with me, like take my blood, which goes against his sire's way of feeding."

"Okay, so what does that have to do with why do you have a crazed Cold One after you?" Jeremy asked Bella as his brows furrowed in confusion.

"His 'sister' Alice could see the future and saw that it would be thundering one day so they could play baseball—before you even ask, they needed it to be storming since it sounds like thunder when they play— I was taken with them for the family outing since I had just been formally introduced to the family. While they were playing some nomads came and threatened me. The peaceful coven of seven let the three nomads threaten me, 'course one of them left so it was just James and Victoria then when it went to the game he was playing. He was a tracker, see, and he liked to play with his food."

"Phoenix." Jeremy nodded in new and horrified understanding.

"Yep. Phoenix." She sighed, "I thought he had my mom and went to save her like the fool I was. I walked right in to his torture trap. I'm honestly a bit upsetting that everyone bought me tripping out a window as an excuse for the damage that James did. I'm not that bad."

Jeremy made a noncommittal noise in his throat.

"So the goodly Cullen's left you with the mess to clean up." Kol crossed his arms as he sat further in the chair he occupied. "I can help you out, Bella. My kind are much stronger than Cold Ones, plus it would keep me amused."

"I'll think on it." Bella said softly, in a stronger voice she looked at Kol. "I want to know who wanted my cousin watched and why. No more avoiding it by placing attention on me."

"My older brother Niklaus, and the reason should be clear enough: leverage over Elena. You Scooby's really should be quieter with where you compel people to go."

Jeremey, who had unknowingly started to slouch down, sat straight up. "Compel?! She compelled me _again_?! I can't believe she'd take away my choice like that again!"

Bella, now the one confused instead of her cousin, was curious as to what her cousin had been neck deep in. It seemed this family just attracted vampires to them. Her father's safety and past briefly flitted in her mind and she made a mental note to see if she could somehow see if he had dealings with the supernatural.

"I can take it off of you if you'd like, as a show of good faith." Jeremy nodded and Kol got the eye contact he needed to break what Damon had done.

The room was in a tense quiet as Jeremy dealt with his feelings. Eventually, Jeremy stood up and brought the ax in his hands down on the piano Bella had previously been destroying. The _thwack! thwack!_ and crashing notes of the instrument brought Bella up to join her cousin. A new anger at everything fueling her rage, she barely noticed Kol picking up the bat she had abandoned in favor of the other ax Jeremy had brought in and joining the two in their total annihilation of the piano.

Soon enough, the trio split off and went to other rooms, Bella only gave them brief instructions that Emmett and Rosalie's room, as well as Jasper's study was off limits. The way she saw it Emmett and Rose were gone most of the time she was with the family and Jasper was like her, wrapped up with the wrong person. She went right to Edward's room and relished in breaking whatever her ax touched. The CD's he'd left, the mirrors (although she chucked some debris at it from afar to keep from getting cut), the paintings, and the couch.

She refrained from breaking the glass window, now knowing that there was a vampire in their midst and already getting cut once. Once she was done she went to Alice's room, because there was really no touch of Jasper there. She was getting tired, but swung at what she could. She felt better at the destruction of those two rooms.

As she was walking down the stairs, her ax left prettily in Edward's destroyed room, her phone rang. It was an unknown number so she didn't answer. They could just leave a voicemail if they wanted. It was probably someone hitting the wrong area code or something anyway since it happened all the time with Jessica Stanley's phone.

That didn't happen though, the number called again. Curiosity getting the better of her, like always, she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She was met with laughter.

"That has to be the _ballsiest_ thing a human has ever done!" A male voice cackled with a southern accent.

"Um?"

"Good job, that's all I'm saying. I hate the Magic 8 Ball and Penny Head. Oh, and you can trust Kol." With that the other line hung up and she looked down at it in confusion.

"Okay, that was weird." She shook her head and reached the other two by the broken front door. Bella was definitely ready to go home and clean herself up. Destroying a house happened to be quite the workout.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read and review how you think the story is going. They really help me out with what to work on and what to put in the next chapter to explain anything you're confused on :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone I just want to say thank you for all the faves, follows, and reviews as always! Sorry this took so much longer to get out. Everyone wanted to see me before I left, there was my birthday, my mom came to visit. It was pretty crazy. I'm legit sitting at the gate for my flight to Seoul, South Korea and thought to myself, "well, they deserve a little something something." I'm sorry that this update isn't going to be long, but Kol and Bella haven't really been pestering me. Too tired from destroying the Cullen house maybe? (Doubtful.) Any ways, the important bit: a thousand something words and I don't own the characters. Let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Previously on Of Course:

 _"That has to be the ballsiest thing a human has ever done!" A male voice cackled with a southern accent._

 _"Um?"_

 _"Good job, that' all I'm saying. I hate the Magic 8 Ball and Penny Head. Oh, and trust Kol." With that the other line hung up and she looked down at it in confusion._

 _"Okay, that was weird." She shook her head and reached the other two by the broken front door. Bella was definitely ready to go home and clean herself up. Destroying a house happened to be quite the workout._

* * *

"So, Kol, not right now, but later, I want to know everything from your side of the story." Jer chuckled at the roll of Kol's eyes, knowing that Bella wouldn't find that amusing. "Shut up Jeremy Steven Gilbert. We will most _definitely_ be talking about your involvement with the supernatural world. I mean seriously, they've got someone going across the country just to keep an eye on you!"

Bella let out a huff of air and made her way to the car, choosing the backseat since she knew she was tired and had a lot to think about. Like, for one, who the hell was that random caller. She also knew that she couldn't talk much about a vampire following Jer. If she went to Mystic Falls she knew that Victoria would follow her.

"So, I'm proposing a one hundred percent honesty type of questioning here. We all get to ask questions and we all have to answer. It doesn't have to be now, because I know that I'm tired as fuck, but soon."

Kol and Jeremy nodded their approval to the idea. Bella just wanted to get home, shower, and maybe take a nap. Kol and Jeremy talked quietly to themselves about stuff that involved Mystic Falls and "pesky siblings". Once Bella and Jeremy got out she walked to the driver's side window. Kol rolled the window down and quirked a brow at her.

"Yes, darling Bella?"

"Thanks for the ride," tucking a piece of hair out of her way she continued. "I know we have a lot to talk about, but unless you intentionally harm my cousin or me, I like to think that we're friends you know. I mean, I got a random caller about trusting you— do you know anything about that by the way?"

"Not a clue, though it's nice to hear someone say that I'm trust worthy." He smirked a bit before laughing, "If my family heard that!"

Jeremy did a quick fist-bump with Kol and the two went into the house. Charlie was home, in his recliner, watching some football game. When he saw Bella and Jer covered in dust and Bella's clothes a bit bloodied he stood up, immediately alert. Bella and Jeremy simply said they had a nice day in Port Angelus before visiting an old house in the woods. He didn't say anything other than wanting Bella to be more careful.

"Dammit Bells, how is it that in the kitchen with the knives you're a ballerina and out of it you trip over air?"

"I think the same thing, Uncle Charlie." Jeremy crossed his arms and leant by the threshold to the kitchen.

Bella narrowed her eyes at Jer discreetly. "I don't know dad, but I was thinking maybe I could get back into self-defense classes. Know any good ones around here?"

Charlie frowned before shaking his head, "Can't say I do. The good ones are in Seattle. I might be able to call a favor in though . . ."

"You don't have to do that; I'm sure I can find someone closer. Maybe Port Angelus has a place, I didn't really look today."

"Well, let me know what you find. Oh! The Black's are coming over for the game tonight."

Bella nodded and left her cousin and father downstairs. She opened the door to her room and saw all the presents that Edward had hidden. The stupid lullaby, the tickets she would most definitely be using to visit Renee in Florida for the winter and the pictures she wanted to burn. She'd let them use it for the fireplace tonight maybe. Billy would probably be ecstatic about it.

The words from Sam Uley, her basically being a part of the tribe, made her wonder if that's why Billy made so much of a fuss. He didn't seem to care about _other_ people and students in town interacting with them, just her. Of course, she was the only one they really interacted with, so how could she know.

Picking up her phone, Bella called Renee. They hadn't talked in a while, other than Bella reading her worried e-mails, and she figured that her mom was due a conversation. She did miss Renee's voice. After a few rings her mom answered the phone.

"Hey, baby! How are you doing?" The concern and shock in her mother's voice made her feel bad, but she tried to shake it off.

"I'm good mom. Jeremy is living with us and I've hung out with him and the other new kid, Kol."

"That's great that you're making new friends Bella! I always told you that the other kids just needed to catch up to you, my middle aged child." She heard the sound of something crashing in the background.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Oh, it's fine! Phil found some kids on the street to teach baseball to, and they were tossing it in the back yard."

"Yes and the crash?"

"Oh, they hit a window." Bella took a deep breath.

It wasn't her responsibility. Phil is the one who had to deal with it now.

Not. Her. Responsibility.

"Mom, maybe we should talk another time. Go check on the window and Phil." Renee agreed and hung up the phone with a kiss and that they would talk soon.

Bella plopped her phone on her bed and sat on the rocking chair by her window. She saw her neighbor's kids playing in some leaves, a car pulling out of the Green's driveway, and a flash of curly red hair in the trees.

 _Dammit!_ In a flash she saw Victoria's face by her window, her white teeth glistening with Venom. Bella's heart was pounding fast. She had nothing to fight a vampire, no blow torch or anything, and it was still somewhat light out. A movement from the forest caught her attention though, and with one last glance to Bella she vanished. She just couldn't have a nice day of destroying the Cullen's house without more trouble.

 _You'd think she'd check out the Cullen's place and get to see how I feel about them._ She turned from the window and sat on her bed, _I just don't want to deal with anymore shit today. I think a nap is in order._

It took a while but soon enough sleep had its hold on Bella.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry not much went on but I have a 13 hour flight in a bit and I need to grab some food! Please continue to read and review how you think the story is going. They really help me out with what to work on and what to put in the next chapter to explain anything you're confused on :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone I just want to say thank you for all the faves, follows, and reviews as always! Sorry this took so much longer to get out. I've been in classes, exploring South Korea, and well I wasn't getting much from Bella and Kol. This chap is about 2,000 words. Any mistakes are my own since I don't have a beta. Onto the important bit: I don't own the characters. Let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Previously on Of Course:

 _In a flash she saw Victoria's face by her window, her white teeth glistening with Venom. Bella's heart was pounding fast. She had nothing to fight a vampire, no blow torch or anything, and it was still somewhat light out. A movement from the forest caught her attention though, and with one last glance to Bella she vanished. She just couldn't have a nice day of destroying the Cullen's house without more trouble._

You'd think she'd check out the Cullen's place and get to see how I feel about them. She turned from the window and sat on her bed, I just don't want to deal with anymore shit today. I think a nap is in order.

 _It took a while but soon enough sleep had its hold on Bella._

* * *

Bella woke up disoriented an hour later. She looked down at her still dirty form and sighed. Seeing the now dirty sheets Bella knew she would have to change them and wash the dusty ones. That shower Bella had been thinking about probably, well, most definitely should have happened before her nap.

Looking at the time Bella saw that there was space to take a quick shower before the Black's came by. Grabbing her toiletries she walked to the bathroom down the hall. She heard Jer on the phone with his sister; only catching a few angry words ("Don't come to Forks!") that made her nod in agreement. The two of them together in the same town, now aware of the supernatural and both having some out to get them would probably end in the town burned to the ground, or perhaps a crater in the ground from some magical backlash instead seeing as how witches were real too. End it Buffy style. Bella shook her head; if only she had the strength of a vampire slayer.

On the thought of magic Bella turned her attentions to Angela. She didn't want to be the only girl around today and she wanted to hear more about Angela's progress of witchy-ness. Maybe she could get some protection spell around her house to ward off Victoria or any Cold Ones that came by. Because she had a feeling that any Cullen's she liked wouldn't really be coming around any time soon. That family was ruled by the Terrible Two. And the Terrible Two didn't really want her now, luckily. If she ever did see them, well, she only hoped that she had some magical mojo or something going on so she could rip them a new one (figuratively and literally).

Turning the temperature to the hottest she could stand she waited for the water to heat up. Charlie really needed to fix up the house a bit. Stepping in, once Bella deemed the water the correct temperature, she made sure that the shower was quick. She wasn't sure if Jer needed to use it as well, having not seen him since getting back.

"Jer, the shower's yours if you want!" She called through his door.

"Took one while you were napping, but thanks," moving past his room with a nod to herself, Bella continued to her own room.

Bella texted Angela real quick to see if it'd be alright to hang out with her on such short notice; she got a speedy response back, Angela had been wanting to see Bella soon anyways. Angela had looked more at her family's grimoire and wanted to share what she found. Bella was sure it was some sort of protection spell, after seeing Angela's reaction to Bella telling her about the Phoenix trip.

She looked in the closet for a moment before deciding. Bella changed into black jeans and a green plaid. Stepping in front of the mirror she looked at her hair. Her mahogany locks were long and she had the sudden impulse to cut them off. This happened every-so-often, but it had been a few years since she had one this strong.

" _Whoa there tiger, think about it for a minute._ " Her logical side injected.

" _But aren't you tired of over thinking things. Just do something for once!_ "

Bella sighed and mussed her hair up before turning away from the reflection. She heard a car pull into the drive way and heard the front door open. Her father's voice carried up to her room as he bantered with his oldest friend. She was glad her dad had someone so close to him. The only one she had like that was her mom, and well, it was a bit sad. She supposed that Angela was becoming her closest friend, since Kol seemed more like Jer's best friend rather than hers.

She and Kol were friends, yes, but something just didn't seem all that right saying they were just friends. She wasn't sure what it was, well she was, there were looks he gave her on occasion, but she wasn't ready to go jump in another relationship—especially with a vampire. Even if those glances went both ways. (To catch him looking meant that she was looking over at him too, she had to admit.) She'd rather get to be good friends.

Stepping out of her room after grabbing her keys she made her way to meet with her dad and the Black's. Billy looked at her in a bit of surprise; he hadn't seen her since getting out of her funk. Sure his son had said something about Bella, but he had kind of tuned Jacob out after the first couple of minutes after he went on. Bells understood the look. Her father had made the same one but with a little more relief.

"Hey, Billy," Bella nodded.

"Hello, Bella. You seem better." Bella flushed and looked away as Billy laughed. "I'm glad to see this."

Bella smiled awkwardly before giving a small wave to the teenaged boy that was staring at her. "Hey, Jake," he was about to respond to Bella, but she steamrolled over him and went on to ask her father about seeing Angela.

"'Course you can visit Angela, Bells. I know you'll be bored if I said otherwise, 'sides it'll be nice to have a guy's night. Have you and Jeremy been staying out of the woods like I asked?"

"Yeah, dad, we have. Hey do you think maybe you'll have time to take a day trip somewhere like old times sometime soon?"

Charlie's eyes widened at the seemingly random question. Bella wanted to spend time with just her and her dad like old times, but it'd probably be better to be out in the open. Victoria was smart enough not to risk exposure. At least, Bella hoped so.

"I'd love to Bells. There's been talk about having me go to Seattle for a weekend soon, maybe we could go to the City together. We could go to a baseball game and maybe do one of those underground tours your mother always told me not to take you to."

"That sounds great dad, I'm gonna get going."

With a hug to her father and a wave goodbye to Billy and Jake, Bella hopped into the Beast. Her phone buzzed as she pulled out of the driveway but she didn't check on it since she was driving. It began buzzing incessantly.

" _What—"_

She looked down for one second and then there was a crunch of metal. She tried to look up but she soon knew nothing of the physical world.

* * *

Kol had been taking a walk around, after scenting a fresh Cold One scent when he heard the sound of a wreck. He sped over, wondering what happened as he had a sudden feeling of dread. The smell of his . . . friend's blood hit him. He got there and saw a red haired bitch starting to tear a rusty red trucks door off. A feeling of rage hit him. Icky Vicky, as Bella had so eloquently called her.

"I wouldn't do that, _pet_." The curls that had been facing him swung to reveal a crazed doll-like face to him with black eyes. "The sound from the crash you just made was quite loud, you know."

Kol saw her eye him in doubt for .01 seconds before the feeling of flight took hold. She hissed at him and left. He would have followed her, torn the bitch to pieces and happily lit her up to ashes, but the broken figure in the truck was more important to him right now.

Flinging the door open he grabbed Bella out of the wreck. She was passed out, a gash on the left side of her forehead from glass, her arms were a bit cut up, and her wrist seemed to be swelling. _Bloody perfect_. He cut his wrist and put it to her lips. He got a mouthful through her lips and massaged her throat so the blood would start to work.

A couple minutes later he heard a car coming up, and saw it to be a police cruiser. He quickly wiped any of his blood from Bella's lips. Charlie quickly sprang out of his car, running to his daughter. The panic in the Chief's eyes made Kol a little jealous, but mostly thankful that she had a parent to care about her. And that this was such a small town, not too far from her house.

"What happened here, son?!"

"I don't know I was taking a walk and heard the crash. I just got here right before you, but it looks like something hit Bella's car and she couldn't swerve."

"Damned truck," Kol heard Charlie mutter under his breath. "I have to get her to the ER. My deputy will be here soon. Stay here to talk to him."

With that Kol saw the distressed father pick his daughter up and put her in the car as carefully as possible. Kol saw the anxious and slightly shaking hands press the siren and the blare right there made him cover his ears. Kol took out his phone and pressed the three, his speed-dial for Jeremy.

"What's up Mikealson?"

"The Cold One took out Bella's truck."

"Shit! Is she okay?" The worry in Jeremy's voice was palpable.

"Yeah, Charlie's taking her to the hospital. I have to stay here to talk to the deputy. You should head to the ER, mate, and before you leave give Billy Black my number. I think he might be interested in something I have to say."

Jeremy gave a muttered okay and then hung up the phone. Kol thought back to the Cold one, she must have had a gift of knowing when a situation was dangerous since most Cold Ones didn't know what hit them before it was already too late. This would make their game a little more fun, once Bella was right as rain. She was looking for someone to train her. He was a Viking, a strong warrior at that. He could easily teach her. Her cousin being a Hunter would help her out as well, if he couldn't train her they could spar each other. Kol couldn't wait to spar with Bella, see what damage her body could do once trained up.

His phone buzzing brought him out of his musing.

 _Lil' bit is fine; your blood sped up the healing process. You might want to keep your blood in her system for the coming weeks. –P.W._

Kol considered calling the number to speak to this P.W. but a response came before he could.

 _Deputy will be there in a minute, call me after. Don't worry; I'm a friend._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please continue to read and review how you think the story is going. They really help me out with what to work on and what to put in the next chapter to explain anything you're confused on :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone I just want to say thank you for all the faves, follows, and reviews as always! Once again, sorry for the wait! It's midterm time and I've been trying (and failing hardcore) to practice my Korean. In all honesty I should be working on a 15 page lesson plan- and analysis of that lesson plan, but this seems way more fun! I'm really playing with the time line and changing things around since Kol is here, Esther can't have the family bound together, so any balls or time in Mystic will be coming later. This chap is about 1,304 words. Any ways, the important bit: I don't own the characters. Let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Previously on Of Course:

 _She looked down for one second and then there was a crunch of metal. She tried to look up but she soon knew nothing of the physical world._

 _Kol considered calling the number to speak to this P.W. but a response came before he could._

Deputy will be there in a minute, call me after. Don't worry; I'm a friend of y'all.

* * *

Kol dealt with the Deputy quickly and efficiently, i.e. he compelled the man to not ask any questions. He left the scene in no time and went off into the forest to follow the trail that the Cold One had left. The tracks she left were clear; she put no thought in hiding them or using the trees so that Kol would only have to rely on his sense of smell. She was either an amateur at running away or just plain crazy. The possibility of her being both was rather high. Then again he was comparing her to him and his siblings while running from their father, and they had millennia of practice on this creature.

His efforts to see where she went led him to the Calawah River. This had her scent washed away in the running water, so she wasn't that stupid. He cursed for a moment before heading back to the place he was staying at to grab his car so he would be able to head to the hospital to check on Bella.

On the way back he got a text message from his brother. Klaus wanted an update and was alerting him to the rag tag group's interest in which Original created the line that led to the Salvatore brothers. That meant that at some point in time Kol would have to visit the old groupie. Kol rolled his eyes; while it would be a good spot of fun he was currently more focused on Bella. She had his blood in her system and the hospital might notice the speedy recovery she had. He had a lot of people to compel so they wouldn't jot the healing process down in some notes.

Kol arrived at the hospital in no time at all thanks to the size of the town. Jeremy grabbed Kol's attention as he walked through the doors. The kid was sitting by a man in a wheel chair and the man's son.

"Jeremy, how is she?"

"Hey Kol, She's doing fine. She's up and they're checking her out." He nodded, "This is Billy Black and you remember Jake from the party." The elder of the two offered his hand up.

"Kol Mikaelson," he accepted the offered hand. "I'd actually like to talk to you in private if you wouldn't mind."

Billy looked at him for a moment before agreeing and wheeling himself to an empty area in reception. Kol glanced at the man, his face held laugh lines and the beginnings of crow's feet. His black hair was long and straight, resting past his shoulders. His eyes held wisdom, awareness. His son's didn't. Kol's supernatural senses knew that his son would soon learn the truth. He took a breath and hoped that the man would listen to what Kol was about to say.

"I'm aware of the shifters," Billy's guarded eyes widened a fraction. "I've met a few before. I'm also aware of this Cold One problem you've got."

"How?" Billy's eyes and voice were filled to the brim with suspicion. Kol glossed over the question.

"I've been around awhile." He could take that for what it was. "I'd like to work with the wolves. I'd normally work with some witches on this, but we only have a beginner around here, and I want to make sure Bella is safe."

Billy was quiet for a moment, thinking over what Kol spoke. "How could you offer us assistance?"

Kol was about to respond to the question, possibly compel compliance if the man didn't give him what answer he wanted when he revealed himself as a vampire, when the Webber witch came into the Hospital and Chief Swan walked into reception. The two walked over to the group.

"We can all go in now."

* * *

Bella had been confused when she first woke up in the hospital, but having had this happen often enough during her life she had quickly gotten over it and asked to be released. She was in a little bit of pain, but not much. It was a bit odd. She remembered the sound of the metallic crunch and kind of expected to be in more pain. Maybe have a concussion. She, however, didn't feel like anything other than a bit of soreness and a swollen wrist that was slightly bruised. She wanted out, but since she came into the hospital unconscious the doctors wanted her to stay for a while longer for observation.

She hated being the hospital. It was too sterile, too uncomfortable. Too damn white and fluorescent. It gave her a headache.

Looking down to her wrists, to see the brace that the doctors had given her, she sighed. Since she was talking and relatively normal to them again, this meant that Mike and the others would be pestering to see if she was fine. Mrs. Newton would have her take it easy at work—even though it was plenty easy enough because so few people came through. Bella honestly wondered how they stayed open the full year.

The door to her room was open so when she heard familiar voices coming her way she sat up a bit more. Angela walked through the door first. Her eyes watered up behind her glasses a bit, and came to Bella's bedside to give the petite girl a light hug.

"Aw, Angie, don't cry." Bella heard Angela sniffing and a felt a few warm tears. "I'm fine, honest!"

"Your dad called my house to tell me that you weren't going to be coming over because you got into an accident and I was so worried!" Angela then whispered, "I was worried it was supernatural and I want you to know that I found a protection spell. Oh God if only I had found it sooner and came to _you_ instead."

This brought on more tears from the tall, gentle witch. "Shh Angela, it's okay, really!"

Bella watched from Angela's hold as Jeremy went up to the side that Angela wasn't occupying and sat in a chair. She sent him a look and he shrugged. Angela seemed to sense it and let go, embarrassed for a moment before Bella smiled softly to her.

"Sorry this kind of ruined boys night," She chuckled sheepishly.

"What is it, Charlie, with my Goddaughter always getting into some sort of accident?" Billy Black's voice called from his chair beside her father. "Where did she get it from because it sure as hell wasn't you or Renee?"

Charlie let out a strained laugh, "Renee's mom was plenty clumsy. I'd only met the woman a couple times before her crash, and even I knew that."

Jeremy hid a snicker; his attention was on a corner in the room, not looking at anyone. Bella looked around the full, small room and spotted Kol leaning against the farthest wall. He looked like he had something to tell her. While she was really happy that everyone was here for her, she also was really curious to what Kol might say. She was a curious cat, what could she say.

His phone buzzed and he looked down annoyed. She wondered what made his face scrunch up in distaste like that. It was probably that family of his, since that's what he and Jer bonded over. Annoying siblings and what not; it's not like she had any experience or ability to contribute to that conversation. Of course she could be reaching. She honestly didn't know. But she wanted to.

Bella's head, which was feeling a little light rested back on her pillow. She heard Jer mumble, "And there's the pain meds kicking in." There was a slight puzzled expression on her face, since she felt pretty fine, she didn't need it. She turned her head and saw an IV dripping though, and it made more sense.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry it was short but I do have more studying to do! Please continue to read and review how you think the story is going. They really help me out with what to work on and what to put in the next chapter to explain anything you're confused on :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows! I am so sorry that this took so long to get out to you, but real life got in the way! I'm back in the States now and will be heading to my home campus in a week. I'm hoping to update semi-regularly, but this is going to be a busy semester. Important bits now: I don't own the characters. This chapter ended up being 1,252 words. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Previously on Of Course:

 _Bella's head, which was feeling a little light rested back on her pillow. She heard Jer mumble, "And there's the pain meds kicking in." There was a slight puzzled expression on her face, since she felt pretty fine, she didn't need it. She turned her head and saw an IV dripping though, and it made more sense._

* * *

Charlie Swan watched as his only daughter lay once more in a hospital bed. His kid . . . Sighing he started shuffling people out after seeing her "I have a headache, but I'm too polite for my own good" face. He had had to call Renee real quick about the accident since whatever slammed her got The Beast good. His ex's shrieks over Bella's wellbeing in Forks reminded him of something he didn't miss about her.

He felt a little sad too, because Bella was getting better again. She only had a little while longer until her graduation . . . he only had her for a few more months. His mustache twitched at the thought; just when they were finally bonding again.

He looked over to Billy, about to ask if they could reschedule, when his friend gave him a look. Charlie took over pushing the wheel chair from Jake. Billy had sent the kid, who was far taller than him, ahead to get the car.

"What do you know of the boy Jeremy and Bella are hanging around with?" Billy's voice was quiet, contemplative.

"From what I've seen he's a good kid," Charlie shrugged.

Kol had walked into the house without being invited, there were no new deaths or missing people since the last one, he hadn't seen or heard anything about anyone not acting like themselves. The kid appeared to be normal. Of course he could always double check that by giving him some vervain, see if it affected him any. Anyone would be injured from getting a stake thrown at them, which was why he didn't use them until he was sure it was a vampire.

Then again, he didn't really do that stuff anymore. Not since he got his Bella back. He should tell her about the family business so to say.

 _Jeremy might know by now,_ Charlie thought. "Why? Did he do anything down on the Res?"

"Other than upset my son by taking up Bella's time?" Billy and Charlie laughed. "No, I just worry about Bella after those Cullen's."

Charlie knew something was up with the Cullen's, but they didn't seem to be harming anyone. Now though, now he knew that even those who seem harmless can cause pain. If they ever came back he'd call his old friend John into town, see if he had some advice with how to deal with them.

The car pulled up with Jake in the front seat and Charlie helped his friend into the car, putting the chair in the back. There was some joking about old men, and then he quickly went back into his daughter's room. When he was close to the door he heard the talking become louder.

"I hate to cut this short, kids, but Bella needs to get some peace and quiet. You'll see her soon enough."

Kol came up to him and Charlie saw his pupils dilate, "Bella is fine and she can go home now. The doctors have given the okay."

Charlie tampered down the urge to quirk an eyebrow at the seemingly young man in front of him. Well, guess he didn't need to check with the vervain. Not wanting to show his hand he followed what Kol told him. Kol moved over to Bella who huffed.

"Kol," Bella muttered, "do we really have to—"

"Yes, we do. What do you think would happen if someone jotted down how quickly you're healing, hmm?" Bella scrunched her face up, "Exactly, darling, nothing good. We play it my way until Red is gone."

Since Charlie was sure that Kol had dealt with things while he was wheeling his friend out, they left the hospital quickly and got Bella set up in her own bed. Angela and Bella in her room while Kol and Jeremy went to the younger boy's room.

Charlie went to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer before sitting in his recliner for a game on TV. He had a cellphone, he barely used it but he had it, and looked down at the blank messaging screen before deciding to type. If his daughter was getting attacked, he might need some back up. Whoever this "Red" was wouldn't get to touch her again.

 _John, let me know if you're in the area. I might have a hunt that interests you._

* * *

Bella felt bad about all the secrecy that was needed when dealing with the supernatural, all the tricks that came with it, but a small part of her was glad for it. Anything to get her out of the hospital was a good thing in her mind. Seriously, anything.

"So how do we do this protection spell, Angie?"

Angela moved over to the bed that Bella was sitting on and opened up the bag she had with her. After removing a large, old leather tome and a white candle from the bag she fixed her glasses which were slightly askew. The witch took a moment to calm herself, which Bella was completely okay with. Her friend had been kept in the dark about magic for her whole life.

"If you want to talk instead we can do that. Did you find out why your mom stopped using magic and turned to, well, religion?"

Angie gave Bella a little smile, both girls were glad they could talk to someone. "She said that it was addicting, and that something bad happened, that was it. But she gave me the family Grimoire and pointed me in the direction of the protection spell when I asked about it."

Bella nodded, "Well if you ever worry about something,"

"Thanks, Bella." Angela and Bella hugged quickly before getting back to business. "Now, I need something that you wear every day. Like one of those rings you wear all the time, or a necklace, those would work perfectly."

Bella handed over a ring that she wore on her middle finger. It was one that her mother had gotten her when she was in her "feel the energy around you, Bells!" phase. The stone on the ring was Pyrite, which the person behind the register at the store that Renee and Bella had gone to (it was smokey from incense and Bella was sure pot as well) said was good for protection against negative energy. Doubly protective she guessed.

"Now, what I'm going to do is light the candle and hold your ring over it while saying the incantation. It should be pretty straight forward, from what my mom told me."

"Right, okay, let's do this," Bella nodded.

Angela took another deep breath and lit the candle she held. The flame was bright and warm between the two. Taking the ring into her hand, Angela put it above the flame and spoke the incantation in a strong, steady voice three times.

"Humani corporis defende periculis ex illis nocere cupit!"

On the third time the candle blew out and Angela nodded, suddenly looking a little shy. "I think we're all set."

Bella slowly nodded, "Angie. That was so _cool_."

The witch blushed and handed Bella the warm ring. Bella could feel the new energy humming in it. It was crazy. If someone had told her a year ago she would have dated a vampire, became friends with another, and befriended a witch she would have laughed and sent them to the nearest therapist. Now, well, she kind of liked it. Not the ex-vampire though. She could have done without him and the problems he brought her.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, please review as it helps me with what I need to improve upon and what I should better explain. Plus it just makes my day infinitely better and inspires me to write typically :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: So, it took a long ass time and I'm sorry, but inspiration hit! 1,917 words. I own none of the characters.**_

* * *

 _Previously on Of Course:_

 _The witch blushed and handed Bella the warm ring. Bella could feel the new energy humming in it. It was crazy. If someone had told her a year ago she would have dated a vampire, became friends with another, and befriended a witch she would have laughed and sent them to the nearest therapist. Now, well, she kind of liked it. Not the ex-vampire though. She could have done without him and the problems he brought her._

* * *

"So, Angie, on a totally normal, non-supernatural line of conversation," Bella laughed, "have you applied to any colleges yet?"

"I applied early to UDub, and got in a few applications to some other schools. What about you?"

Bella sighed, "I've thought about applying to a couple places, but I'm not sure."

Angela smiled reassuringly, telling Bella that it was okay, "I mean you have a lot on your plate right now, do you want me to help you or anything? I could look over your personal statement."

"Thanks Angie, that's super kind of you, but we've been going over them in English and I am so sick of looking at mine."

Both girls laughed and their conversation flowed from college to books, then from books to boys. Angela was having some issues with Ben. Since finding out she was a witch she was hesitant to touch Ben, not wanting to see something that he may not want her to know. They had also applied to different colleges. This worried Angie since where she applied also had very good departments for animation and history, which were the majors that he was looking at. She was worried that they may break up soon. He had been hanging out with Tyler, Jess and Lauren more recently, and she had noticed small attitude changes because of it. He had always been kind and considerate, but he was becoming more selfish; more demanding of her. This didn't sit right with Bella, and it also upset her that she hadn't noticed her friends relationship struggles because she had been in her Cullen induced fog.

"Oh, Angie, I'm so sorry you've been dealing with this on your own." She looked the witch in the eyes and grabbed her hand, "I'm here for you now and always, okay?"

A few tears slipped down Angela's cheeks and she let out an embarrassed chuckle, "Thanks, Bella, but what about you?"

"What do you mean what about me?" Bella's brows furrowed in confusion, what could Angie possibly be talking about. Bella had to deal with a homicidal vampire. She had no time for boys. Even if there was one that _may_ interest her she wouldn't go for it. She refused to be burned again.

"Oh, come on now. I may not be able to see anything when I touch your hand, but I see those looks you and Kol pass each other." Bella widened her eyes. Did Angie not know about vampire's superior hearing ability? Bella went red. "Seriously, you and Kol are always making eyes. I think it'd be a good match, eventually. Once you're ready, you know?"

A loud laugh came from the guy's room.

"Um, Angie, are you aware that vampires have very good hearing?" The taller girl's eyes widened. "I guess not, okay. That's fine. You know now, at least!"

"I'm so sorry," Angela spoke through her hands that were covering her lips. "Seriously, Bella,"

"Angie, it's fine," Bella interrupted the witch's apologies. "Now how about we go downstairs and you help me make some cookies? What do you think: chocolate chip or sugar?"

* * *

Charlie was watching the last few minutes of the game when his daughter and her friend came down stairs. Her wrist was out of the brace and when she met his gaze he inclined his head. Her eyes went wide and he had to contain a guffaw. She had that Bambi look about her; classic Bells.

"Hey dad we're gonna make some cookies."

"Should you really be up and around using that wrist? You were just in an accident."

She shifted her weight from her left foot to her right foot, "Yeah, and it might have _looked_ bad but it wasn't. I'm fine. The doctors cleared me."

He let out a grunt and the girls took that as the okay to go ahead into the kitchen. Jake and his father had gone back to the reservation after the hospital, Kol and Jeremey were in the younger's room talking about lord knows what. Charlie wondered if Jeremy knew about hunting. He had to since he was around the supernatural now. Sighing to himself, Charlie wondered how that happened. If it was recent or if it had to do with all the death that surrounded his life in Mystic Falls. Based on experience he had to say that it started in Mystic Falls.

Charlie looked at his phone, hoping that John would get back to him. He knew that his text may not be answered soon, but he really needed this to not be that time. He needed a quick response. His baby was in danger. He would do anything to protect her, and if that meant working with a vampire that seemed to be on their side then so be it.

His phone vibrated.

"Chief Swan," he answered.

"Hey Charlie, Sam here, we got a message that you might have something for me and Dean?" The light and worried voice of Sam spoke. He remembered the kid was a beanstalk and had gotten into Stanford. Thought he had given up Hunting.

"I was hoping for your father, son." He tried not to be rude, but well, this was his daughter's life.

"He's missing. We're trying to find him." Charlie's eyes widened. John Winchester missing in action with his kids chasing leads? What was going on with everyone's lives?

"Oh, well in that case you don't worry about us here. You keep on whatever trail you've got, you hear? And if you find that son of a bitch, give him a little tap from me."

"Are you sure, Charlie?" There was some conversation on the other side of the phone, Charlie was sure it was Sam and Dean arguing. Dean had met Bells twice and had a bit of a soft spot for the young girl. Not that he knew it was about Bells. If he knew that, then Charlie knew that they would come for sure.

"Yeah, you boys stay safe," he was firm in his decision. He needed to talk to Billy and check on those legends he used to hear. He was getting reports of large animals in the woods. They hung up after saying goodbye and Bella walked into the room.

"Who was that on the phone?" She asked him, her little apron covered in a bit of flour.

"Just Sam and Dean," Bella smiled a bit and Charlie now felt a bit bad about telling them to go on.

"Are they gonna visit? It's been ages since I've seen them. Didn't Sammy get into Stanford? I should ask him about how it was…"

Charlie cleared his throat, "They aren't stopping though, but they said hi." They might not have actually said hi, but he knew if they knew she was in the next room they would have. "Now, what are you ladies making in there; it smells good."

"Well we couldn't decide if we wanted sugar cookies or chocolate chip so we made small batches of each."

Charlie laughed, "That's my girl."

"I'll set some aside so you can take some to the station." His daughter was so considerate. Renee and he might have been more hands off, and he felt bad about that now, but he was proud of how she was turning out.

"Thanks, kid. Now I'm gonna head upstairs. I got an early day tomorrow." Ruffling her hair and kissing the side of her head in a rare show of affection, he smiled and went a bit red. "Night, Bells."

* * *

Kol was playing that video game, Grand Theft Auto which they got the other day, with Jeremy when he heard his name being spoken.

"…pass each other… Seriously, you and Kol are always making eyes. I think it'd be a good match, eventually. Once you're ready, you know?"

Kol let out a laugh and annoyed Jeremy from how out of the blue it was to him. The little witch had good taste, Kol would be all for having something with Bella, but she was right. It would have to be once Bella was ready for it. He wasn't used to caring about others needs that much, but with Bella it was important. She had issues, he had issues. One of them, maybe both, needed to get them out of the way. His distraction from the game led to him crashing and being caught by the police force that was out to get him. Jeremy laughed at his misfortune. He had been doing so well.

"So, Kol, I know Bella is looking to get back into self-defense and I was thinking of showing her some shit. Wanna help me out?"

The opportunity to see the feisty brunette kick ass, and maybe have the chance to put his hands on her to correct a move she may have messed up? Sign him right up. "Yeah sure, mate, I'll help the little deer out."

The sound of stairs creaking hit his ears, letting him know that the girls were going to make those sweets. Jer finally got caught and they turned the game off. Jeremy's phone went off in a series of dings alerting the teen to his sister messaging him. Kol raised a brow as the teen rolled his eyes at his adopted sister. Kol leaned over to see what the Petrova doppelganger wrote.

 _Jeremy, please call me. I have some news. It's urgent. Please._ This was from when they were at the hospital with Bella, it was marked as read. The following messages that came within seconds of each other were new.

 _Seriously Jeremy, you need to call._

 _I don't care if you're with friends right now. This is serious._

 _If you don't get back to me soon I swear to god I'm coming to Forks._

Jeremy groaned, "Everything is urgent when it comes to her. Damn," he picked up the phone and pressed call, rolling his eyes when she picked up and immediately started talking.

"Elena, the reason I didn't get back to you was because Bella was in the hospital due to an accident." That shut her up. Kol almost laughed at the sputtering on the other end, trying to save face by asking if her cousin is alright. "Yeah, she's fine. Her car is totaled, but she came out with only a few scratches and a sprained wrist. I swear the girl has a guardian angel or something."

Kol smirked. More like a guardian demon. Jeremy, sensing his friend's thoughts, gave him a smile. Elena kept him on the line talking about her problems and about some Rose. Jeremy was eventually able to get her off his case and not come to Forks. He told her about making friends, hanging out with Bella, and how he was drawing again. He was trying to make it like her and Damon's compulsion was still under effect.

"Look, I have to go, Bells and Angie are making cookies and I can smell them from my room."

"Alright, well, remember to enjoy yourself. Please, please message me as soon as you get my texts in the future alright. Hospital visits are excused but I'm serious Jer."

"Right, bye," Jeremy quickly got off the phone and Kol let out a chuckle.

"Your sister is quite the drama queen and that's coming from _me_. You know my family is basically the all-time rulers of drama."

"Dude, I know," Jeremy punched his arm. "Now let's go get those cookies and tell Bells about our decision to help her out."

* * *

 **AN: I know it has been a while, and that I put it up for adoption, but I have time for this tight now and I looked back on it and this popped up. Please review as I am like Tinkerbell; they give me life. No, but seriously, review if you have anything you want me to clear up for y'all or just if you like it! Thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for all the faves, follows, and reviews! It's been very stressful and what not recently so all the love was amazing and honestly made me tear up. Thank you all so much! Please enjoy this chapter, it's 2,761 words of me playing around with characters I don't own.**

* * *

 _Previously on Of Course:_

 _"Alright, well, remember to enjoy yourself. Please, please message me as soon as you get my texts in the future alright. Hospital visits are excused but I'm serious Jer."_

 _"Right, bye," Jeremy quickly got off the phone and Kol let out a chuckle._

 _"Your sister is quite the drama queen and that's coming from me. You know my family is basically the all-time rulers of drama."_

 _"Dude, I know," Jeremy punched his arm. "Now let's go get those cookies and tell Bells about our decision to help her out."_

* * *

The boys came into the kitchen expecting the cookies to already be out, but they still had a few more minutes to go and then had to cool. Bella made sure to warn them that a large part of the cookies were going to the Station with her father the next day. Her hands had been on her hips as she stared her baby cousin down. Going into the cabinet above the oven, on her tip-toes, Bella reached around blindly for the cooling rack. After a few seconds she felt the edge of the rack, her fingers just brushing over it, trying to pull it towards her so she could get a good grip on it.

"Want some help there, darling?" Kol smirked, enjoying the way her shirt was riding up and showing the delicious expanse of her pale lower back. He didn't have to see her face to know she was narrowing her eyes in stubbornness.

"No," she tried to stretch further… just a little bit closer. "I've got it."

And she did, with just the right touch it came down for her and she let out a big breath. Bella set the cooling rack down on the counter and then turned to the boys and Angie with a smile.

"You know I could've gotten that easily for you, Bells," Angie smiled fondly at her smaller friend.

"I'm aware," Bella blushed, knowing that Angela was right. She could have gotten it with no problem, but the thing was she knew she'd have to reach it and Kol would be watching. After their little talk, no matter how embarrassed she was at Kol hearing it, it was true. She did like him. She just wasn't sure how much right now. She was also stubborn as hell, though, so that was a large part of it too.

"As long as you're not pushing your muscles too far, you may be okay right now but I don't want you to be hurting later tonight."

Bella honestly loved how caring Angela was. She had never really had anyone worry about her, with no ulterior motives, like this before apart from her parents and some family. It was kind of sad, but she was glad that the young witch was in her life now. She was glad she could appreciate it now.

"Thanks Angie, but it's alright. Right, Kol, I should be fine?"

"Oh, yes, more than fine really," He gave the girls a quick wink and Bella flushed once more. Jeremy smacked his friend on the shoulder with a quick, "dude!"

Bella cleared her throat while Angela laughed at the two guys. By the time Bella had cooled down from her blushing the timer went off and Angela opened up the oven to take the cookies out. The smell that came out of the oven was like a tsunami of baked sugary goodness. Everyone couldn't wait for the cookies to cool enough so that they wouldn't burn themselves when they ate one.

"So, while we wait a couple more minutes, what should we do tomorrow since we have the day off for teacher conferences?" Bella asked everyone, "La Push or Port Angeles again–but maybe a movie this time?"

They all thought for a little bit when Angie spoke up. "Well, I actually was going to go to that little crystal shop over in La Push to check out what they have. You know, Bella, the one over by Ateara's Grocery? Mom suggested it to me the other day."

Bella smiled, "Sounds nice Angie, everyone in?"

Kol nodded and Jeremy smiled in agreement. The group decided on leaving for La Push after they grabbed brunch at the diner and then each grabbed a cookie or two. Bella had to swat Jeremy's hand away from more than his share of cookies before grabbing some Tupperware and a post-it-note for her father. The two teenage girls and the immortal went into the living room to pick a movie to watch while Jer stayed in the kitchen to make some popcorn, swearing that he made it better than other people. He put in lots of butter, salt, and his "secret" ingredient: basil. He swore by it, despite Angela's uncertain looks.

Once the popcorn was done and The Princess Bride was chosen as the movie to watch, since Kol had never seen it, they all settled down. Jeremy was sprawled out on the floor while Angela, Bella, and Kol took the couch. Kol was close to Bella, very close, and when their thighs grazed together her heart skipped a beat before stuttering back to normal. Bella knew Kol was having a great time with it since every now and then he'd make it seem like an accident, "just reaching for the bowl, poppet!" She knew it wasn't that innocent.

The stupid, handsome vampire… What was it with her and vampires? Why couldn't she be attracted to normal guys who were just a smidge older than her, because lord knows no guy her age around here was mature enough for her!

 _I've got a problem_ , Bella sighed to herself.

"So, why do I care that Buttercup is stolen? Why should I even care about her and Wesley? I don't get it, mate." Kol complained right before Buttercup jumped into the waters to be confronted by the Shrieking Eels.

"Well, she's the stereotypical damsel with a touch of 'bitch'. I don't particularly care for her either, but the movie is good so shut up or you're gonna miss it." Bella elbowed Kol, jostling a bit of popcorn from the bowl in her lap.

"How could I miss it when you guys are quoting the whole thing? Is it going to be like this the whole time?" He leaned his head back on the couch and mumbled, "I'd almost rather be back in my coffin."

"Just wait until The Man In Black comes on and it'll get better." Bella shushed him and threw a handful of popcorn at him. He caught it in his mouth and wiggled his brows at her.

As the movie continued, and the three teens kept quoting, eventually Kol got into the movie. She was right; once Wesley came back Kol enjoyed the movie. He, of course, thought that there could have been more deaths in the movie. Especially that end with Prince Humperdinck. Bella laughed as Kol complained all the way up the stairs, keeping quiet so he wouldn't wake the Chief, but still loud enough for them all to have to watch how loud their giggles were.

Bella offered to take the floor of her room so Angela could have the bed, but the two eventually agreed that there was enough space for the both of them to sleep comfortably. No one needed to sleep on the floor. Bella double checked that her window was locked, and then went to grab her toiletries that were in the bottom of her bedside table.

"I'll be right back Angie; do you need a tooth brush? We should have an extra," Bella thought about the items little closet in the bathroom.

"I have one in my backpack, it's all good, but thanks Bella." She smiled at her friend.

Smiling back to the witch she left her room and went down the hall to use the bathroom quickly. Once she was done she opened the door and started. Kol was right there.

"Jesus!" She spluttered before she began to blush at that look in his eye.

"Not quite, pet, I was wondering if we could talk about your status as the Quileute Chief's goddaughter and how that affects the Pack over there. They could definitely be used to get rid of Red." At her questioning look back he continued on, "of course this can be done tomorrow once you're well rested."

"Right, okay?" She squeezed past him and walked back to her room shaking her head. _How odd, 'Pack' what 'Pack'?_

A sudden flash of Sam Uley's face came to mind and she furrowed her brows. Maybe she should check with that old legends book she got last year again before bed. If she didn't find something she was sure her dreams would shed some light for her, they usually did. She didn't need to look for the book on her shelves since Angela was already looking at the book. She got a little pink when Bella caught her.

"Sorry, it was calling to me. It's really interesting. I can't believe anyone at the school—in the town, even!—could have gotten their hands on this and the Cullen's secret would have been out there."

"Yeah, but let's be real, would any normal person in this town really listen to someone saying that the legends are real? That the respected doctor and his family are Cold Ones and don't just have some weird disorder? Humans typically like to explain things away to make them fit into their normal world, you know."

Angela nodded, "That's very true. The person would probably be told to go to therapy."

Bella crawled into bed beside her closest friend and looked at the book with her for a little bit longer. The Spirit Warriors were interesting, especially that wolf bit, but Bella put the book over by her bedside and the two girls quickly went to sleep.

* * *

When the teens were all up and dressed they took Kol's car to the diner for breakfast. Sharon waved them over to a booth and the group sat down to decide what they wanted to eat: breakfast or lunch. Bella went for some coffee and chocolate chip pancakes; Angela also got a coffee but went with blueberry pancakes. Kol decided he wanted a burger, and Jeremy was torn but eventually decided to get home fries and a burger like his friend since he had waffles the other day and it was closer to lunch than breakfast.

Angela tensed up when the bell signaled newcomers to the diner and Jess, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Eric and Ben walked in. Lauren was complaining quite loud to Jessica about Bella and Angela. Tyler, who last Bella knew was dating her, was right there and had just rolled his eyes as Lauren made some comment about "hot, single guys". Eric and Ben seemed to be talking about some action thing with Mike.

"Oh, Benny, look who it is!" Lauren cried out in fake cheer; her smile was vicious and her hair was horrendous. It was far too short to suit her face. "Don't you want to go say something to her?"

Angela wanted to sink into her chair at the spectacle being made, and Bella completely understood her feelings. She was almost tempted to let Kol compel the group into leaving them alone. It was like they couldn't have a single day to relax. Bella almost hit herself at the thought, of course they couldn't. There was a crazy vampire out for her blood and high school drama. There was no time to relax.

Ben came over to our table while the others of his group got seated.

"Hey, Angela, I was going to do this later... but you're right here and there's no time like the present." He seemed to be psyching himself up for something and dread pooled into Bella's stomach, making it feel full of lead. She could only imagine how Angela was feeling.

"We're breaking up, right?" Angela kept steady eye contact, her voice only wavering at the end.

Ben ruffled the back of his hair by his neck. "Yeah,"

"Alright," that almost shocked him. "Have a nice brunch."

Angela then asked Jeremy a question about some ghosts and continued to ignore Ben until he left their table. Bella and Kol shared a glance before joining in the conversation that had morphed into which ghost show was better.

"I'm telling you Paranormal Lockdown is way better than Ghost Adventures because they're there for longer." Bella was stubborn in her stance.

"But Ghost Adventures is a classic!" Jeremy had a forkful of home fries and was using his hands to emphasize his point.

"I agree, it's a classic, but after Nick left Zak isn't the same and Aaron is turning into a mini Zak. It's boring."

Kol couldn't contribute so was just watching the two cousins with an amused smile and Angela gave her opinion every now and then. She didn't watch many ghost shows at home. As soon as they were all finished and Kol yanked the bill from Bella's hand and paid for everyone, they were off to La Push. The guys in the front and Bella holding her friend in the back as she finally let loose a few tears.

"I mean I knew it was coming, I almost broke up with him last week, but it still hurts." She sniffled as Bella handed her some napkins she nicked from the diner to dry her eyes.

"I know Angie, I know. But we'll have a nice day checking out that shop then going to the beach, yeah? Kol you have some quilts and towels in the trunk right?"

"You take me for an amateur, darling? I'm hurt." Bella snorted at his affronted tone. "Want me to compel that poor excuse of an ex into doing something embarrassing and possibly life threatening or perhaps the owner of the grocery store and get some booze, Angela? We could be stereotypical teens and all that bloody nonsense."

Angela laughed and shook her head, "I'd rather not. Thanks, though, Kol."

"Anytime, pet." They made it over to La Push quickly, and Kol parked outside the crystal shop for Angela.

"Do you want me to go into the shop with you?" Bella placed her hand on the Witch's forearm.

"No, it's alright; Mom said it's better to go alone the first time. Thanks for offering though, Bella." Angela smiled at the smaller girl before opening the door and the rest of the group went into Ateara's Grocery to get snacks and drinks for the beach.

Bella knew that she should talk to Billy Black or maybe Sam Uley about their situation soon, her dreams mixed with seeing the Spirit Warrior information again made her aware of just how dumb she was to think that it was only the Cullen's and Cold Ones that had mattered.

 _Just goes to show how much can change in less than a year._ She mused to herself as she grabbed an iced tea bottle.

After looking around and choosing their snacks, Angela eventually made her way into the store with a new little bag dangling from her wrist. She grabbed some Cool Ranch Doritos and a Vanilla Coke before moving to pay with the others. They figured if they got hungrier than chips and what not then they could always go to the Rez diner, for diner food round two, or just head back to Forks.

As they walked out of the store to go put the stuff in the car before parking by the beach Bella saw Quil, one of Jake's friends, which wasn't right since they still had school today. Maybe he was helping out with the store, but it didn't seem so. He seemed different from the very short time ago that she saw him on the beach. He looked taller and buffer. Her weird senses were tingling and she was 99% sure that the younger boy was now a Spirit Warrior. This actually worked in her favor.

"Hey, Quil!" Bella waved him over.

He hesitantly came over, "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could give me Sam's phone number. I have to talk to him about something, but it can wait for a little bit. We're gonna be by the beach today if you want to let him know."

"How do you know I'm hanging around Sam now?" Bella gave the boy a look. "Right. Of course. Uh, well, I'll let him know and I'm sure you'll see us at the beach later or something."

"Thanks a bunch, Quil."

"Bella, darling, say goodbye to the nice pup and let's get on with it." Kol came up and placed his arm around her waist; she immediately went bright red. "Perhaps your father would like to have dinner with his friend on the Rez tonight. We could all meet and talk there."

Quil seemed to tense but was unsure of something, so he just nodded and took off. Bella and Kol went back to the car, the Original's arm around her not budging during the short walk back to his car.

* * *

 **AN: Please Review and let me know what you thought of this! I have a new part time job and may be getting another, but I will be doing my best to keep updating as best I can. Reviews really help me feel like I'm doing something good, or if there's anything you want clarification on please review so I can answer that for you! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks for all the faves, follows, and reviews as always! Please enjoy this chapter, it's 2,741 words of me playing around with characters I don't own.**

Previously on Of Course:

" _Bella, darling, say goodbye to the nice pup and let's get on with it." Kol came up and placed his arm around her waist; she immediately went bright red. "Perhaps your father would like to have dinner with his friend on the Rez tonight. We could all meet and talk there."_

 _Quil seemed to tense but was unsure of something, so he just nodded and took off. Bella and Kol went back to the car, the Original's arm around her not budging during the short walk back to his car._

* * *

Sliding into the back seat the group set off to the beach parking. It took about three minutes to get there and find a spot. Jeremy grabbed the bags of goodies from the grocery store while Bella opened the trunk to get a couple quilts. Kol took one of the quilts, the heavier one, from Bella's arms and left her with just one to hold. Angela had nothing to worry about, just following next to Bella as they made their way to the logs and the sandier part of the beach. Angela unzipped her hoodie, allowing the cloth to fly out behind her in the briny breeze, and Bella did the same. The two smiled at the feeling of the cool air by their sides. Bella saw Kol and Jeremy shoving each other just a little bit ahead of them and she rolled her eyes.

 _Boys_.

The two guys put the quilt that Kol had in his arms down and set the bags down. The girls quickly joined, fighting with the breeze a little as they set the second quilt on the sand. Bella looked up at the sky and smiled. It was an unseasonably warm and bright day, and she loved it. She basked in the rays of heat warming her pale face. It wasn't like the Arizona sun which was too hot, too overpowering for her pale, sensitive skin. This was perfect.

Bella tilted her head slightly, the rays hitting the left side of her face, and glanced at Angie. She had a small, sad smile on her face. Leaning to the right a little bit more she grabbed the witch's hand and squeezed twice. Angela leaned left and put her head on Bella's shoulder.

"Thanks, Bella."

"Of course, Angie, I'll always be here for you."

"How touching," Kol laughed lightly. "Now, sweet little witch, how was that shop you visited?"

Angela, happy for the distraction, perked up and talked to Kol about the small shop that smelled of sage and other herbs; the original and cousins listening intently to what she said. Bella knew that Angela appreciated the attentiveness and openness. While Bella was out of it, it was hard to not say anything around Jess and Lauren and that whole gang. She knew them since diapers and while she had always been quiet, after gaining her magic it was another level of it.

The first time she touched Lauren and saw how awful the girl really was, well it made her sad. Lauren hadn't always been rude, two-faced, and two-timing. If she just realized how bad it would end for her, how she was going to have no one left if she continued on this path... Jess, unfortunately, had always been a follower with ambitions to lead. If only she stopped hanging with the meanest girl in Forks. Jess felt things deeply, but tried not to since her father left her mother in middle school. Bella wasn't aware of that though; she only saw a little of the soft, insecure girl. She mostly saw what Jess put out since they hadn't been close enough friends before the Cullen's swept her up.

The group was enjoying each other's quips and company when it was broken with a loud whoop and a splash. Bella's eyes were drawn to the cliffs and saw the small pack of large boys doing flips into the freezing water. If she wasn't sure of them being supernatural before, she was sure as hell now. No one was crazy enough to go out there in that temperature without a body suit and even then it was the hardcore surfers. There was only one such person today and they hadn't stayed in the water that long, already by the fire warming up. These boys, however, only wore cut-offs. There were two more up on the cliff, and then one as another flipped into the waves below.

Her phone chirped and she grabbed it from her pocket. It was a text from that PW guy.

 _What kind of dog does Dracula have?_ Bella chuckled, and was about to type out what when it chirped again.

 _A Bloodhound! Also, have a nice chat. Let them know I can teach them some new tricks and'll be around in a few days. –Peter Whitlock_

"I finally have a name for—"A warm hand on Bella's shoulder interrupted her and she looked up to see Sam Uley in all his gigantic glory.

"Bella," He had a strong, somber voice. "You needed to speak with me?"

Bella blinked for a second and then nodded, "Ah, yeah, uh, well, we all had a couple questions and some things to tell you about."

"Very articulate, darling!" Kol smiled and Jeremy laughed as his cousin flushed in embarrassment. "I take it you're the Alpha?"

Sam raised a brow and crossed his arms, his biceps bulging for show. He was putting up an air of defensive power. Bella could tell that Kol was having a great time with it. His smile was closed and stretched into this smirk, his eyes were alight with a dark humor and Bella was tempted to groan. Trouble, she just surrounded herself with trouble.

"We have some great information on that redhead that's been giving you trouble," Kol was having fun with this, Bella could tell.

"And?"

"Bella, darling," Jer chuckled softly at his friend for both giving the answer and having it seem like Bella was supposed to answer.

What a dramatic little shit.

"She's after me, Sam." That news brought the alpha to attention, and he made a motion for them to hold on.

The group watched as Sam ran into the woods. A few minutes later there was a long howl and the boys in the water began to swim to the coast. Sam came back out, adjusting his shorts on his hips. His face was very serious, and he made it over to their quilts quickly.

"This is very serious, we need to meet now and talk to the elders."

"Ah, well, we were hoping that we could do that later tonight? I'm gonna get Charlie to have dinner with Billy, so we can talk about it then? Oh, and there's this mysterious guy named Peter Whitlock who texts me important things every now and then, and he told me that he's going to be coming in a few days." She paused, "He says that he can 'teach you new tricks.'"

Sam's eyes narrowed and Bella knew that what she said next probably, well, most definitely wouldn't be taken too well. "I'm pretty sure he's a Cold One from the South, so uh, heads up."

Sam had taken a sharp inhale when he heard Cold One and scowled. "We traditionally don't team up with leeches."

She saw him take a few deep breaths before seemingly coming to a decision, "Of course, you are a special case."

Bella didn't know whether to take that as an insult. The boys from the water came up to them, still dripping wet.

"We will see you later tonight at Billy Black's. I need to discuss this with my Pack." He turned to the guys, "my place, now."

Kol pouted as they all ran for the woods. Bella closed her eyes, knowing that Kol was putting on a show of being put out. He wanted to play with the pups and have his questions answered.

Angela laughed at them, "Shouldn't you let your dad know about dinner at Billy's?"

She was trying to make the tension that had filled all of them dissipate, and Bella was grateful that she tried. The boys started talking about fighting and strategy planning and Bella got up to walk along the surf with Angela. They talked a bit more about the break up for Angie, how she knew it was for the best since she wasn't sharing her secret with him and the whole different colleges thing. That even though it made sense she was still hurt since she really liked him. She tried to make a joke about not having to sit through shitty action movies and Bella smiled. Angie had those movies and Bella had classical music.

The girls would bend down to pick up beach glass every now and then on their walk. If it wasn't smooth enough around the edges then they would throw it back into the waves. They eventually made their way back to the guys and had snacks. Bella took this time to call Billy to see if he would be alright with having dinner at his house tonight.

"Hey Billy," Bella smiled at the warm greeting she got back, and the information that he had already called Charlie about dinner since the pack had called earlier. "Awesome, we'll see you in a couple hours. Oh! Do you need help with dinner?"

"No, Bells, Jake and I have it covered." Bella chuckled as she heard Billy's son groan and call out to her to show up early and help. "He doesn't mean that. Enjoy the time with your friends. Let Kol know that we would like to talk."

Bella knew that the royal we was used for the Elders and looked over to Kol who was nodding. "He is fine with that, and we'll see you later, Billy!"

The rag tag group on the beach stayed for a little while longer before they left to get some real food since Jeremy had gotten hungry. He, Kol and Angela had tossed a baseball back and forth between them while Bella looked on and thought about what was going to happen at the dinner. She knew that she would request the wolves to look after her father. That was her number one priority. She had an original type of vampire, who was supposedly stronger than Cold Ones, and a witch on her side. Her father didn't have that. She could just imagine her dad trying to reach for his gun and getting nowhere.

That line of thought had been interrupted and they had decided to get pre-made half-subs back at Ateara's Grocery. It had gotten closer to the time that Charlie would be getting off of work, and Bella knew that she didn't have to help with dinner at Billy's, but wanted to. She gave Kol directions to the little red house. When they pulled up and got out Bella heard something metal fall in the garage Jake had and his voice rang out with a cuss. Kol and Bella laughed lightly as he came out, wiping his greasy hands on a towel that hung out of one of his jean pockets.

"Bells!" His smile lit up his face and he jogged over, picking her up and swinging her around in a hug.

Once she was set down Kol moved closer to her. She looked to her left and bit down a smile at how obvious he was being. A part of her was really annoyed, but a larger part of her thought it humorous. Jake was like a younger brother to her. He obviously thought different and narrowed his eyes as Kol's arm went around Bella. They really needed to talk about things soon.

"Hey Jake! Did you grow another inch over night? I feel shorter. Angie, I don't like this being the smallest around business." She called attention to the tall, smiling witch who just shrugged. "You guys met yesterday right? If not, Jake this is Angela Weeber, Angie my annoying little brother Jake."

She saw the wince he made at the 'little brother' part but couldn't find it in her to care too much. If he didn't know where she stood it would get messy. She wanted to be up front with him. The two shook hands.

"So what are you working on, Jake?" Jeremy asked while trying to peak around into the garage. Her cousin's question got Jake to smile.

"I just got a Rabbit, I have to go to the junk yard soon to see if I can scavenge up some parts and save on some cash."

"Cool, can we check it out?"

"Sure, sure! It'll be a bit of a squeeze, but I'd be happy to show you guys. Remember that I just got her, though. She's in rough shape."

They all went to the garage and Bella looked at all the tools and equipment she had no idea how to use. Her dad had tried to pass some car knowledge but it just didn't really stick. After a minute she let the group know that she was going to help Billy out in the kitchen. Angela stuck around, knowing a bit more about cars than Bella realized.

Walking into the small house Bella smiled as she heard the radio on the classic rock station with Billy's voice singing along. The sound of the fridge opening and closing was what she entered in on. The counter had the ingredients set for spaghetti and the scent of garlic and cooking meat in the oven alerted her to meatballs and garlic bread.

"Have any wine for that sauce there, Billy?"

"Bella!" He chuckled, "Give an old man a heart attack…"

"You're not that old, Billy." He waved her comment away and then motioned to where he kept the cooking wine; she walked over and grabbed a red.

Setting the bottle down near the stove she heard Billy clear his throat. She knew he wanted to speak for a moment with just her. No excuse needed this time. Jake was already preoccupied with her cousin and friends.

"Sam told me the Red Head was after you. Why?"

"The Cullens," he cursed in Quileute. "Yeah, I agree with that."

At this he looked shocked, every other time she had been so pro-Cullen. _They did break her heart and leave her for the wolves;_ he thought to himself with a slight chuckle at his pun, _the breakup was bound to change her opinion._

"Anyway, short version: they were playing baseball when some nomads came through, and I got caught up in it. They killed the tracker but his mate is still around."

"I knew they were no good for you."

"Yeah,"  
"What about this other boy with you?" He wheeled his chair around the table so they could both sit down, the large pot on the stove wasn't boiling yet.

"I think he might like to say something about that himself later tonight."

"I see, and this cold one who communicates with you?" His voice was serious. This was the part her godfather, part the chief of this tribe she loved.

"He seems alright. I think he has a gift of foresight. I have no idea if he's tied up with _all_ of the Cullen's, but my gut says no since he didn't like a couple of them." Bella thought about the day she smashed their house up with a smile. "Is the water seasoned yet?"

"Not yet," Bella nodded at Billy and put in some salt. "Thank you for being honest with me, Bells. I appreciate it. I want you to know that we will not let her terrorize you or these lands. This is my promise to you as your godfather and as Chief."

Bella smiled and poured the pasta into the now boiling water, "Thanks."

The two let the talking putter out, just listening to some old crooner through the speakers. She added the wine to the sauce pan then began chopping some fresh herbs for it. The sound of Charlie's cruiser arriving, then the car door slamming came through the open kitchen window. Jake and everyone came out of the garage and made their way to the house. She could see Sam and the pack walk out of the woods as she heard Billy open the oven to take the meatballs out and put them into the sauce to finish cooking.

This was going to be a productive dinner. It had to be. Her dad was in danger, and being Billy's best friend he obviously knew of the legends. She would be stupid if she didn't alert him to what was going on. He was searching the woods that Victoria played in searching for the missing people that were her meals. He needed to know. He honestly had the right to know so he could make informed decisions.

"Smells good!" Charlie called out, patting his stomach as he walked in. "Any Vitamin R around?"

Bella took a deep breath, _here goes everything._

* * *

 **AN: Please Review and let me know what you thought of this! Also: THERE IS A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! I now have two part time jobs, but I will be doing my best to keep updating as best I can. Reviews help by letting me know what you like or if you want clarification on something I can reply to that. Thanks a bunch for reading :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks for all the faves, follows, and reviews as always! I'm sorry it took longer than I had been planning to get this out to you, but I got a cold, then my brother was in the hospital for a bit and I helped with him on top of having two jobs. However, life aside, please enjoy this chapter! This chapter took me forever to write (I'm still not 100% pleased with it, and I don't think I will be pleased with anything I write right now), but it seems like the best it's going to be right now. This is 2,163 words of me playing around with characters I don't own.**

* * *

Previously on Of Course:

 _This was going to be a productive dinner. It had to be. Her dad was in danger, and being Billy's best friend he obviously knew of the legends. She would be stupid if she didn't alert him to what was going on. He was searching the woods that Victoria played in searching for the missing people that were her meals. He needed to know. He honestly had the right to know so he could make informed decisions._

" _Smells good!" Charlie called out, patting his stomach as he walked in. "Any Vitamin R around?"_

 _Bella took a deep breath, here goes everything._

* * *

Billy, who was closer to the fridge, smiled at his friends greeting and pulled one of the red, white and gold cans out for Charlie. Bella rolled her eyes at her father and godfather as they joked around for a minute, trying to keep it normal and slow her steadily rising heartbeat. Charlie then turned the TV on to some game for background noise as he thanked Billy for the drink.

"So where are the rest of the kids?"

"Jake is showing them his new fixer upper. It's a Rabbit or something, right Billy?" She turned the heat on the sauce lower to simmer.

"Yeah, the kid's excited about it and it keeps him out of my hair." The dads chuckled with each other as Bella moved to bring plates down for everyone.

The front door opened up and in came the others from the garage. First through the door were Jake and Jeremy who were talking about motors while Angie and Kol followed talking about crystals. Sam grabbed the door before it closed and followed them; Jake seemed to visibly tense up at the sight of the wolf in his house.

"What's _he_ doing here?" He snarled at his father, his eyes flashing with something slightly animal.

Bella noticed his hands shaking from anger and she didn't know whether to smack Jake for talking to Billy like that, or make herself a little smaller since an angry supernatural in close proximity that was never good— especially one that could explode into a horse sized wolf at any moment. When did she ever do what was smart though? She went to move, maybe smack his arm, when Kol smacked Jake on the back of the head.

"Down, Sparky,"

Bella had to bite the inside of her lip to stop from smiling and laughing. "Come on, Kol," she cleared her throat a bit, "I know you can think of a better name than that. Jake, chill, he was invited."

She was trying to bring the tension down with humor, and Jake clearly didn't know how to really react. He was still tense, but he took the hint and the shaking stopped. Sam looked a little bewildered at how it deescalated. Who hit a wolf to stop a transformation? He looked ready to move and rush Jake out, just in case they would still have to get him away from everyone quickly. Smiling at everyone, as if nothing weird just happened, she pulled Angie to where the plates and food were.

"Girls go first," Bella declared.

She noticed that Sam chuckled and watched as Bella ushered the tall girl over to a chair once they were both set with food, utensils, and drinks. Once the girls had their plates piled with as much food as they wanted and sat down the boys had their turn; Sam and Jake took large quantities of the food while Jer, Billy, and Charlie had a normal portion. Kol hadn't taken any and Bella gave him a look, prompting him to move and get his own plate.

"Well, Billy, I now realize why you were cooking like you were for a football team!" Bella laughed as Jake inhaled his food. "Slow down or you might choke, Jake!"

Jake stared at her, not blinking and intentionally shoveled a large forkful of food into his mouth. Jeremy laughed at the two with Angie joining in. The next eight or so minutes of dinner had some stilted conversation about school and, for the fathers, their fishing plans for the weekend. It was mostly a lot of forks hitting the plates since everyone knew that something important needed to be said, the undercurrent was obvious, yet were unaware of how to breach it. Even Jake had picked up on it.

"So, dad, are there any new missing people?"

"Not really around these parts, but Seattle has recently had a boost in crime. I was going to be heading out in a couple weeks to see if there's anything similar with the cases, but I may be going this upcoming weekend instead. Why?"

"Uh, well," Bella looked over to Billy for help.

"Charlie," Billy sighed. "You should probably know that those animal sightings, well, the young men of the Res—"

"They're your boys." Charlie chuckled at everyone's wide eyes, "Oh, come on, I grew up on those legends too. 'Sides, even if I didn't grow up with it Hunting taught me a thing or too."

"What does hunting have to do with anything? You do mean hunting deer and the like right? Or, I've been meaning to ask because our family seems to attract the supernatural, have you started hunting ghosts— since they probably exist too."

"They do," Jeremy piped up.

"Thanks for letting me know, Jer," Bella sighed. "Well?"

Jake interrupted this, "What are you guys all talking about? Is this some practical joke or something?"

Jacob looked around the table. His father's serious expression and Sam's solemn, almost pitying look was what made him feel almost empty.

"No, Jacob, we are not. Soon, when you shift, you will become the alpha." Sam's voice held an uncomfortable weight in his voice.

It was quiet for a moment, and then out of the blue Jacob heard laughter. Who was laughing at a moment like this? He looked at Kol who had been smiling earlier thinking it was him, only to see Kol looking at him like this was one of the most interesting scenes in a play seen in a while. It hit him then. It was him. He was the one laughing. It was tinged with hysteria. Sam stood then, grabbing him by the shoulder and getting him out the door. Jacob couldn't comprehend much else besides the shaking from his laughter until, in a burst of pain he wasn't expecting, his world exploded and changed. A black wolf was close to him. Too close. His muzzle was pushing against his side, forcing him into the woods by the small red house. Jacob heard another voice in his mind. Was he crazy? He must be crazy. He had to be.

 _You're not insane, Jacob._

 _Jacob!_ It sounded like Quil. _Sam, you want me to help him?_

 _Yes. Unfortunately I must get back to the dinner meeting. I will take over with helping him once we are done._

 _Roger! Man, it's so nice to get to talk to you again. Alright, come on, Jake, we've got a lot to catch you up on!_

Back in the house Billy sighed. When he was a boy he had grown up on his father's stories about the Protectors. He had wanted to be one himself, when he was younger. Some days, the bad days, when he cursed the accident and the wheel chair he was in… he still did. Seeing the pain that it put the boys through, what it was putting his son through now, he wasn't jealous. He was worried. His goddaughter was caught up in trouble, and his son would fight for her and his people. He would protect them. He would be Chief.

"Well _that_ was exciting!" The strange, dangerous, 'boy' that hung around his goddaughter and her cousin exclaimed with a grin. It pissed him off. Bella, catching this look, elbowed him hard. "You'll need to be harder than that, darling."

"If you could stop leering at my goddaughter and explain who and what you are, and how you can help us that would be great." Charlie grunted in agreement.

"Kol Mikealson, at your service; well, really at _Bella's_ service," said girl was getting very red in the face as Jeremy rolled his eyes and Angela tried not to grin. The door opened as he spoke, "I'm an Original."

Within a second Charlie had grabbed one of the wooden spoons from besides him and chucked it at Kol. Bella and Angela screamed in alarm, Jeremy's eyes widened a bit, and Kol laughed as he took the spoon out.

"I see where Bella gets her fighting spirit from!" Kol patted Bella's arm, "it's alright, just a moment of minor discomfort."

"Uncle Charlie, while that was awesome that wasn't exactly smart." Jeremy said.

"No, no," Kol waved off, the spoon still in his hand. "It's to be expected, baby Gilbert. I'm a big scary vampire."

Billy and Sam stiffened as the vampire playfully snapped his teeth at his goddaughter. He was in shock when Bella smacked the… Original on the nose, causing Kol to burst into laughter. There was a look of budding devotion that Billy didn't like. What was it with Bella and vampires?

"Enough, Kol, we have to take this seriously." Angela, the tall, quiet girl spoke up with a strong voice.

"Alright little witch, for you guys, I will." Kol settled back into his seat as Bella furiously muttered about testosterone. Angela nodded in agreement with her.

Billy wished he could stand up, be more imposing as he spoke with the weight of the Chief, "We do not allow Blood Drinkers onto our lands."

"Wrong." Sam growled, moving back to his spot at the table in the room. "That's only for your Cold Ones, bastardized versions of my type, and I can't blame you. They are such pests; absolutely horrible bloodlust control." Kol tilted his head contemplatively, "Though, this could be because you haven't dealt with my type. I'm better. Faster, stronger, better looking,"

He flashed Bella a smile here, and Charlie shuffled in his seat while Billy puffed up. Bella put her thumb and forefinger to her nose, pinching the bridge. Angela put a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"Can we get on with the important stuff," Jeremy interjected, getting annoyed with his friend's flair for the dramatic. Kol glared at him, but it wasn't a heavy glare. "Like, maybe the fact that we think a Cold One from the South wants to help us and that bitch that's—"

Bella closed her eyes, inhaled, exhaled, and then opened her eyes again. "The Redhead that the pack is chasing is after me."

"Someone's after you, Bells?!" Charlie asked in alarm. He was a hunter, how did he not see the signs. "Since when?"

"Last spring. The Cullen's were playing baseball and I was there. This group of nomads that were in the area found me with them; the leader was a tracker. The Cullen's killed him in Arizona, but didn't think to kill his mate. Don't know why they didn't, but we could probably blame that on Edward and Alice."

"So when you said that shit about being like your mother…"

"It was a lie. It broke my heart saying it, but James was already after me. My scent led to the house and you were there. I couldn't have him—" Bella was crying. Charlie got up and moved across the table to hold his daughter. The fellow teens, and vampire, all looked uncomfortable to varying degrees.

"I understand, Bells. What matters is we take care of this. I'll teach you how to hunt, you and Jeremy."

"Thanks, dad," Bella's voice was thick with emotion. It felt like the words had to squeeze themselves through her vocal cords to get out.

Kol pipped up then, "I am willing to teach Bella, Jeremy, Angela," he looked to Billy and Sam then, "and the pack combat. They will need it for what is to come."

Billy almost spat out how they didn't need help without thinking— there would be a new Cold One in the area because of this!—but he held his tongue and looked at his goddaughter. She was smiling at Kol, her eyes watery but shining with happiness at his words. This Leech was willing to protect her, willing to let her fight for herself; get hurt and get back up.

But, this was their Little Bell that they were talking about. The girl who couldn't walk ten feet without tripping. The girl he gave thousands of boo boo kisses to. He took a deep breath. He had to be like his father right now. The man that made the treaty with Cold Ones. He had a powerful creature who wanted to protect Bells— protect his land and people as well, for this fight would involve the Reservation. He couldn't let his prejudice against Cold Ones get in the way of letting this valuable Ally go. Besides, the vampire was already better than Cullen with letting Bella have the option... and he had a feeling that Kol would do what he wanted.

"We will talk about what we expect of the Cold One coming later, and we accept your offer to train our pack." Billy let the weight of what he said rest in the room for a moment, staring at Sam as he said them before directing his next words at the vampire. "Thank you."

The grin that formed on Kol's face was one of excited anticipation of violence and challenge. It made Billy's stomach feel weighted down, like there was an iron ball sitting there.

"It's my pleasure, Chief Black."

* * *

 **AN: Please Review and let me know what you thought of this! I do have two jobs, but I will be doing my best to keep updating as best I can. Reviews help by letting me know what you like or if you want clarification on something I can reply to that. Thanks a bunch for reading :)**


End file.
